A World in Reverse
by Scififan33
Summary: Technically Ichigo finally beat Aizen but he should have known better than to fight near a place where Geta-boshi had spent a century or so tinkering. What does he do when old friends are back but don't know him? Those he think should be enemies are friends and friends are enemies.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach_

 _Inspired by Stranger in a Strange Land by cywscross which I really hope will be continued one day._

 **Chapter 1**

Ichigo skidded back as his blades met Aizen's evolved form, relieved that he managed to cut the skin, even if it healed almost immediately. He was exhausted, but he had to keep going, he was all that was holding the mad man back as the others retreated. Seireitei was falling around them but he would not lose anyone else. Yamamoto-jii was had died three months into the war, Byakuya just four days ago and who knew how many rank and file Shinigami had fallen?

They'd lost a lot of people over the last ten years, including Ichigo's human body which sucked for him. His body had remained at Urahara's store for safety, because they thought the many layers of protection would hold but they hadn't. in the end a crater had been all that was left and the kids and Tessai were dead. They hadn't gone done easily though which was the only consolation anyone had anymore. They had only known the three were dead because they had felt them vanish as they rushed to help, there had been nothing left when they arrived, no bodies, no debris, just a crater.

The loss of his body had hut, even made him sick for a few days but other than that he'd barely noticed. It wasn't like he even had a home to return to anymore, the clinic was nothing but another crater thanks to Ulquiorra. He'd been training with the Visored when Geta-boshi had called in a panic, reporting powerful hollows converging on his house. he hadn't even needed to ask, Shinji and Kensei had moved with him, rushing back. For one brief second, he'd thought they were in time, the street silent, and then the house and clinic had blown up under a cero. The Arrancar had looked right at him, Yuzu squirming in his hold before screaming for Ichigo to help when she saw him. But he hadn't been able to do a thing as Ulquiorra stared at him dispassionately before ripping Yuzu apart even as Karin screamed and attacked with a metal pole, blood flowing down her face from an injury. He'd lost both his sisters that day because he had been too slow but at least that emotionless bastard hadn't survived either. His Dad had changed since their deaths, becoming a lot harder, not that Ichigo saw him very often as he had taken back his place as a Captain. Ichigo had refused a place in the ranks, remaining with the other Visored as allies only.

Yoruichi had given her life defending her old protégé Soifon when she had been badly outnumbered by several Arrancar. Kisuke had been too late to save either woman but had returned with his oldest friends' bloody body cradled close. It had taken Ichigo and Isshin to make him let go and they had stayed close for ages to try and keep him calm. With her death the one-time Captain of the Twelfth had thrown himself into his work in the labs, coming up with crazier and crazier inventions and ideas until one day he had just stopped and thrown himself back into the war recklessly. He'd taken an attack meant for Orihime that she wouldn't have been able to shield in time since she'd been busy healing another Shinigami. Ichigo knew it had been what Geta-boshi wanted but it still hurt to lose him. Orihime had fought to reject his wounds but Kisuke had just smiled at her, not wanting to live any longer without Yoruichi and Tessai. There hadn't been time to burn his body so she had rejected it, ensuring Aizen and his pet 'scientist' would be unable to get to it.

Of his friends, only Orihime was still alive, working with what was left of the Fourth. Ishida had fallen early, alongside his own Father, defending the hospital. Soul Society hadn't really cared about the fate of the last two Quincy, even with all the help Uryū had given in the war and so hadn't sent aid. Once again it had been Ichigo and the Visored who responded, but they had been in Hueco Mundo at the time, hunting down parts of Aizen's army. By the time they had made it, Uryū had been dead, Ryuuken standing over his son's body, defending it with only one remaining arm. They'd managed to save him, but he had died three months later in what Urahara had called a suicide attack, taking two of the new Arrancar with him. They had been rivals but also friends, it had been Uryū who had pushed him all the time to improve his control, losing him had hurt. Chad had lasted just over two years, his powers ever developing and evolving, until he had been overwhelmed while helping cover the retreat of a scouting mission to Hueco Mundo. Chad should never have been on that mission, but they'd needed someone familiar with the place and Chad had accompanied Ichigo there before, watching his back when Ichigo had been working with Shiro on controlling his Hollow powers.

Rukia and Renji were still alive and among those he was currently covering.

"Why do you continue to fight Kurosaki Ichigo?" Aizen finally spoke.

" **You ask every time, the answer's never gonna change."** Ichigo snarled, face hidden by his mask.

"Perhaps it will," Aizen smirked and Ichigo's heart sank even as he broke off, rushing forward in his personal mix of Shunpo and Sonido, trying to reach them, but it was already too late, and he was sent flying as the heart of Seireitei exploded before him, wiping out all who remained within the walls.

Ichigo blinked dazedly, feeling blood trickling down his face as he pushed upright through the rubble, his mask having crumpled during his impromptu flight. He stood, stumbling, before straightening up to stare in horror. He was somewhere in Rukongai, but he wasn't sure which District because Seireitei and the lower districts were simply gone. "No…" he moaned in pain even as he heard the sounds of terrified souls scrambling free of the rubble and staring in horror. It wasn't possible…Rukia…Renji…Dad…Orihime…all gone. His hands clenched into fists in rage, but he pushed it back and summoned his mask again before turning and ripping open a Garganta back to Karakura town. There was little of the town left but with waves of Hollows approaching it was the only option. "Go!" he yelled and slowly the souls began moving. He was just thankful he had become a well-known sight in every district, with and without his mask. He kept it open as long as he could before diving through himself, right as one of Aizen's latest monster Hollow's charged an attack and sent it flying his way. Ichigo slammed the Garganta shut behind himself and ran after the others, helping them into the town, thankful that the atmosphere was now utterly soaked with power since it would help the Souls with him. But how long until Aizen attacked them here?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo ripped off his Shihakushō, well, what remained of it anyway. He washed himself down with the murky water and then pulled on the jeans, t-shirt and jacket before pulling on socks and trainers. It felt strange to no longer wear the uniform of a Shinigami, but it also felt nice to wear normal clothes again after so long. It had been six months since Seireitei had been obliterated and the Rukongai totally overrun. He was staying in a rundown warehouse not far from where the other Visored once lived, before Aizen had destroyed the place and the extensive protections on it. This one was nowhere near as protected but Hachi had done the best he could in his condition, a missing arm and damaged ability to us Reiryoku, ensured the protections weren't up the Visored's standards but they were better than nothing and at least Hachi was still alive. Since retreating back to the Living World their numbers had been whittled away until the three of them were all that were left, maybe some of the souls Ichigo had evacuated were still around somewhere but he wasn't holding out hope.

Ichigo went out and flopped down next to Shinji, making sure not to sit on his blindside. They leant against each other, taking the comfort of another's presence where once Ichigo had shrugged off touch. War and loss had changed him, made him more willing to show those he had left how much he cared.

"We're losing," Shinji finally admitted, voice a barely audible husky noise due to the damage to his throat, and Ichigo turned his head to look at him. It hurt to look at Shinji, he had been a handsome man before the war but thanks to Tōsen half of his face was ruined, the eye sightless, hair burned away. Ichigo was the only one who had never shied away from the sight, even when the damage was fresh. Hiyori and Love had given their lives to save Shinji in that battle, buying time for Hachi and Rose to pull Shinji back to relative safety. Hachi and Ichigo had been busy trying to keep Shinji alive when the other Visored had gone for payback and paid with their lives. He knew the guilt weighed heavily on the once always smiling man, even if he could still smile, he wouldn't. Ichigo shifted so he was leaning against the wall and tugged Shinji around so the older man was resting against him even as he gently ran healing kido over his wounds, they were healed but still caused pain so he did this when possible to help alleviate that pain.

"We can win," he denied, and Shinji chuckled, a pained raspy noise and Ichigo hushed him.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Ichigo glanced down to see Shinji looking up at him.

"For you getting dragged into this. It should never have been your war." It hurt to talk so much but Shinji needed to say it.

Ichigo snorted. "You didn't drag me in, Urahara, Rukia, none of you. If anyone did it was Aizen, you heard him, he watched me since birth. If Rukia hadn't given me her powers I'd have died really quick or who knows what Aizen might have done with or too me as a human. I've never regretted meeting any of you," he denied before moving to check on Shinji's newest wounds, a deep cut on the back of his leg he'd received due to his slowed reactions. Maybe his inner Hollow could have healed his wounds, but he'd never learnt high speed regeneration like Ichigo had. He may not have graduated but he'd gotten a fair way into his medical degree in between battles and he had learnt further from his Father, Ryuuken and the Fourth. He was the last healer they had which was just sad, Hachi's speciality had always been barriers even if he had functioned as the Visored's healer for a century.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo blocked the attack that would have killed Shinji, forcing Aizen back a step as he did so, his blades flashing through the air as he pressed the attack. Shinji slumped back against the rubble, vision blurry and not just because of being half blind. He pressed a hand to the wound in his stomach, feeling hot blood spill past his fingers. This was it, if Orihime or Unohana were still alive maybe he'd have a chance but without them he was dead. Ichigo was good but his body just couldn't take anymore. He turned his head slowly to see Hachi's foot past some rubble, the other Visored wasn't moving and he couldn't sense him either. Looked like he was the last, he'd failed them all. No…Ichigo still lived, he would win, he had to.

,,,,,,,,,,,

They were fighting close to what had once been Urahara's shop which meant Ichigo had to watch his step since some of the old traps and crazy inventions were still hidden around. He didn't even need to pull a hand down his face anymore to summon his mask which was good since both hands were rather occupied by his blades and he couldn't afford to let up the attack. There was no one left to drag Shinji off the battlefield to some sort of safety, he'd seen Hachi's fallen body off to the side, which meant he had to move Aizen back enough to remove Shinji from danger, he refused to acknowledge the amount of blood the other Visored had been losing. He would chase Aizen off and then go heal the other man.

,,,,,,,,

Shinji felt cold, so cold, he couldn't see Ichgio anymore even as the unruined side of his mouth pulled up slightly. "S…s…o…r…y…Ic..hi…" he slurred as his eyes slid shut, hands falling from the wound to land limp on the ground.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They clashed over and over and then suddenly something vanished and Ichigo froze, eyes wide as his mask shattered and for once Aizen didn't take advantage, stepping back, smirking. "Oh dear, I believe Hirako just died."

No…Shinji…he couldn't be dead, he couldn't…he was juts hiding his presence. He promised he wouldn't leave him alone, he'd promised… Ichigo screamed in rage, power exploding around him, climbing higher than ever, his mask reforming, as he whirled on Aizen again and again. And for the first time in years Aizen was really losing ground to him, not just playing with him. Ichigo was lost to rage and grief, never smart, especially around a place where Kisuke had gotten to play mad scientist for over a century. He felt something shift, activating, right as Zangetsu sank deep in Aizen's chest, the Old Man's shorter blade soon joining him, striking the Hōgyoku and actually cracking the stone right as whatever they'd triggered activated. Ichigo lunged forward, hand wrapping around the stone inside Aizen's chest, pulling hard right before his world went white.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 **Chapter 2**

He floated in a sea of pain, he couldn't move, couldn't hear anything…was he moving? And then sheer agony slammed into him as he slammed into something very solid. He coughed, gasping for air as he rolled to the side, instinct screaming to move, to never show weakness. He forced his eyes open as he pushed to his knees, vision unfocused but he could make out some jumbled pieces of rubble. He grabbed onto a big piece and used it to pull himself up, staggering, why wasn't he healing? He tried to and nearly blacked out…that was why, he had nothing to spare for highspeed regeneration. He staggered away until he found a building with a roof, dragging himself inside to rest and hopefully heal. Once he was down again, he tore strips off what remained of his clothes to staunch the bleeding before passing out.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

When Ichigo woke it was dark, but his wounds had almost finished healing and his head felt clearer which was nice. He looked down at his shredded clothes and sighed, at least there was enough left of his jeans to preserve his modesty but that was about it. He got up and moved to where he had entered, relieved nothing had tracked the blood he'd left behind yet, but he doubted that would last so he needed to get moving. He looked around, the darkness of night not much of a problem anymore, trying to work out where he was but there weren't exactly many landmarks left after years of fighting. But…something didn't feel right. He closed his eyes, manifesting Spirit Ribbons only to stare in shock at the amount. What the hell? It wasn't possible….he grabbed a ribbon, staring at it, this couldn't be one of Aizen's illusions, he was immune, but Ishida was long dead so how could he be holding his Spirit Ribbon? What had they triggered from Kisuke's destroyed shop?

Ichigo forced himself to release the Ribbon and calm down. He got moving, in case anyone had sensed what he'd down, coming across the burnt out remains of his old school. He entered via a window and swallowed at seeing the mess. But it shouldn't be here at all, the school had been completely destroyed close to the beginning of the war, an act meant to demoralise them by killing their friends. Instead it had pissed them off, especially Orihime since Tatsuki had been inside. Losing their friends had hurt so much, so how was the school still standing in any way? He made his way through the building until he found the gym which wasn't as damaged due to being deeper in the building. He found the guys locker room and began yanking lockers open, hoping for something he could use and then grinned, the clothing smelt of smoke but otherwise wasn't bad. Thankfully a lot of guys kept a set of casual clothes in their locker, for when they were going somewhere after school or for other reasons. He stripped off and glanced at the showers wistfully but there was no way the water was still on, so he rubbed himself down with the old stuff, getting off as much blood and gunk as possible, before pulling on a pair of jeans and a shirt before trying on all the shoes to find a pair that wouldn't kill his feet or fall off.

Ichigo bundled up whatever would fit him and shoved it in an old gym bag before going to scavenge through the school for anything that would be useful. He didn't find a lot, but he hadn't expected to. A broken vending machine at least meant chocolate bars and nuts. He wasn't going to risk the chips or anything else that went off to quickly. Maybe an old supermarket would have more food, tinned goods or noodles or something. He'd need water soon too, he needed to regain his strength after the battle and whatever had happened. He went into the staff room and looked around before putting his bag down and using the remains of the couches to make a pallet on the floor. Form the look of the cushions, the fire system had kicked in at some point, but it had been long enough they had dried out again. Something had even been chewing on them, but he couldn't see any rodents. The school would make a good base until he could work out what was going on.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Shinji dodged a blow that would have taken his head off, Sakanade coming up to block the next blow even as he was pushed back some. He hated fighting Zaraki, the man was almost impossible to wound and had easily cut through their forces. Fighting anyone from his Division was a pain but Zaraki was the worst. Only the highest level Arrancar or ex-lieutenant and above stood a chance against him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo crouched in the shadows, staring at the battle in confusion. It was Shinji….but not the Shinji he remembered. This one still had neat shoulder length hair and two working eyes, and he was fighting Zaraki….why? this was no sparing match, they were really trying to kill each other. He looked passed them to the rest of the battle, seeing Arrancar and Visored fighting side by side, not a new thing since several Espada and below had defected during the war, but they were fighting against the Shinigami, that was what he didn't understand.

Ichigo froze as he saw Hiyori fighting a Shinigami, with another coming up behind her that she obviously hadn't noticed. Without another thought he moved, drawing his larger blade to block the blow that would have seriously injured, if not killed her. He lashed out with a kick, sending the Shinigami flying back.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hiyori spun as she heard the sound of blades clashing behind her to see an unseated Shinigami go flying, ready to yell at Shinji that she could handle it, except….that was not Shinji. She saw modern human clothes and a massive blade, orange hair and then he was gone. She turned to defend herself and saw a flash of orange near Kensei, taking care of some of his opponents before moving on.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo moved back into hiding, supressing his powers as best he could so they wouldn't notice him. Maybe he shouldn't have interfered until he knew what was going on, but he couldn't sit back and watched the Visored injured or killed, not again. They were Visored, he could sense that, but they felt a bit stronger than he was used to. As they began looking around, he retreated, not wanting to be found yet, not until he understood what was going on.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Shinji quickly moved over to Hiyori, looking her over. "Okay?"

"Yeah…who was he?" she asked, looking around but she couldn't spot him.

"Who?" Shinji frowned in confusion.

"The man who interfered in my fight, he had a Zanpakutō, but he was dressed like a modern human," Kensei answered tightly. "He was near me for a bit but then he vanished."

Several of the group admitted to having had a glimpse of a tall, orange haired man wielding a massive blade, but he had apparently vanished into thin air with the end of the fight. No one had gotten a good look at his face either which didn't help. Shinji was suspicious of a suddenly appearing Good Samaritan. Zanpakutō meant Shinigami, Visored or Arrancar and Sōsuke hadn't mentioned any new Arrancar. It wouldn't be the first time Soul Society tried to slip a spy into their ranks, but his clothing was an odd choice.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo lay on the old cushions, hands behind his head as he stared up at the blackened ceiling. It had been three weeks and he still wasn't sure what was going on. Everyone he had watched died was still alive and it hurt, he wanted to go to them but…things were too different. He'd seen Shinji with Aizen! How had that happened? He needed more information but how to get it without revealing himself? He'd interfered in fights he'd seen to save friends but had made sure to vanish afterwards. No one seemed to recognise him, and he knew they'd seen Zangetsu and his rather distinctive hair and he wasn't sure what that meant.

He wanted his friends back, the world he understood. This place was too different, and he didn't understand it. But he'd been friends with Orihime long enough to have heard a lot of weird theories about the world, this wasn't time travel, but she had talked about other worlds and forks? That was scary. What had Kisuke been researching before his shop was destroyed? Add in the fact his blade had cracked the evil marble… yeah, he just had to accept this wasn't his world. What he knew as fact may not be true here.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sōsuke read over the reports, curious. Who would have thought running a rebellion would generate so much paperwork? And now there were reports of a mystery person interfering in the battles. So far, those interventions had been in their favour but why? What was his motivation and cause? He hadn't approached them so if he was meant to be a spy, he wasn't a good one. No one had gotten a good look at him yet or even knew what he was. he was a mystery and Sōsuke did not like mysteries, not when they could put his people at risk.

They were barely holding Karakura as it was, and he knew that if an attack came on two fronts, hitting them here and at Las Noches, they would be defeated. He had quality, every one of their fighters was powerful and skilled. Soul Society had 13 divisions with hundreds of Shinigami plus the Academy to refresh their numbers. Not to mention the annoyance of the various inventions churned out by the 12th Division. Why Kisuke had ever made that maniac his Third Seat, Sōsuke didn't know. He could continue to make Arrancar, but it took time and the average Arrancar couldn't take on a lieutenant let alone a captain.

If this newcomer could be brought to their side, they would have another powerful fighter. He did not believe the man was an Arrancar and from the size of his blade it sounded like his Shikai state. Did he have Bankai? He gave the order for the newcomer to be left alone unless he attacked them first but also to try and approach him, to find out who he was.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Shinji groaned in pain, trying to open his eyes but then hands were there, gently shifting him to a position that took the pressure off his side. In fact…he was leaning against someone nice and warm and he could feel sleep pulling him back under but he struggled against it, vague memories of a fight flitting through his mind. He could feel bandages wrapped firmly around his ribs, more around his arm where Byakuya had scored a hit. His eyes snapped open, he'd been alone! He struggled to try and get up but the hands returned holding him firmly but gently immobile.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you. Just relax, you've got two broken ribs and three cracked," an unfamiliar voice whispered.

"Who?" he couldn't see behind him, couldn't see much actually due to it being pretty dark.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo held Shinji's battered form against his own body, keeping him warm to ward off shock from his injuries. He hesitated to answer, not sure what or how much to say. He put a hand to Shinji's head, checking for fever and stalling. "Ichigo, my name is Ichigo," he finally offered softly. "How do you feel? Any pain other than the ribs and arm?"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Shinji didn't recognise the name at all but someone saving him that he didn't know? "You're him, right? The orange haired stranger that keeps helping." He closed his eyes, assessing his body. "Just a headache," he admitted and the body behind him shifted before a cool cloth was pressed to his head and Shinji sighed at the cool relief.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Yeah," Ichigo admitted softly as he tended to the older male. "Try to get some more sleep, you need to let your body heal. I won't let anything happen to you." It was an easy promise to make. All through the war, Shinji had been the one constant in his life that never left, not until the end.

"Not gonna ask my name?"

"Hirako Shinji, ex-Captain of the Fifth Division, Visored. You're rather famous." Ichigo answered immediately.

"I'm flattered." Shinji obviously bit back a yawn and Ichigo chuckled.

"Sleep," he raised his hand over Shinji's face as he spoke, using Tanma Otoshi to knock him out, feeling Shinji go limp in his arms. He sighed and shifted, not willing to let go just yet and it wasn't like Shinji could complain. He'd seen the Visored fighting Byakuya, seen him losing, and he hadn't been able to stay back when he'd seen Shinji hit so hard in the chest. He hadn't killed Byakuya, but he had ensured he'd be in the Fourth for a while. He shifted to put his hand over the arm wound, using Kaidō to finish healing it now that he was sure no one would sense it. If someone found them, he'd be slowed by Shinji's unconscious body, so they had to stay hidden until Shinji was well enough to return to his base.

 _TBC…._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: not mine_

 _Glad you all like this._

 **Chapter 3**

Sōsuke stared out over the town, Shinji was late, far too late. He'd felt him fighting and they'd rushed to his aide only to arrive and find no one there. Signs of battle were everywhere, including blood that Kisuke said belonged to Shinji and Byakuya but neither had been there. He had to accept the fact that Shinji was either dead or worse, a prisoner of the Gotei 13. They had no way to rescue him if he was and he felt sick thinking about what the twelfth would do to him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Shinji woke slowly and groaned, pushing himself up and finding his wounds were all but healed. He frowned and glanced around, relaxing as he found Sakanade beside him but…Ichigo was gone. Was that a good or bad thing? He was curious about the young man, although with their kind physical age wasn't a good indicator of actual age how had he even manage to fall back to sleep with a stranger? Something about him had made him feel safe but…he'd knocked him out! He forced himself to relax, Ichigo had had plenty of opportunity to hurt him but instead had healed him, he could still be an enemy, but he'd earnt the right to have at least that much doubt on the possibility. He'd even left Sakanade within reach so either he didn't think Shinji was a threat even armed so either he was arrogantly confident, or he didn't think Shinji would attack.

Actually, where was he? It looked like one of the ruins that littered the town, was this where Ichigo lived? If so, he was living rougher than they were and he felt sorry for him, where did he even find food? He heard a noise and tensed and then a figure slipped through a gap in the wall and he relaxed in relief as he spotted orange hair before he finally got a look at his saviour, only to tense.

Give him black hair and green eyes and he would be Kaien reincarnated. He had to be a Shiba…so why the hell had he helped him? The Shiba clan had sided with the Central 46, shocking all of them. They had believed that if any clan would aide them it was the Shiba, but they had been proven deadly wrong. Though….where was his Zanpakutō? This was not at all what he'd expected, he'd really wanted Ichigo to be a potential ally. So why wasn't he already in a cell in one of the Divisions or worse? Not like anyone would be looking for him, he could have dumped him in Soul Society and returned and no one would have known he was involved.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo saw him tense and cocked his head to the side, confused. He hadn't done anything threatening, had he? Well…he had knocked him out, but that had been for his own good so he would recover. He moved slowly closer and then knelt down, making himself more exposed, in theory anyway. "Are you still in pain?"

"Why is a Shiba helping me?" Shinji demanded and Ichigo blinked, hearing the anger in his voice.

He'd forgotten Shinji had known Kaien and would put two and two together…but it sounded like it wasn't a fond remembrance. He'd never gotten the chance to really know Kūkaku or Ganju as family, they'd died early on, so he'd never thought of himself as a member of the clan. He was a Kurosaki, but he couldn't use that name, not when he'd sensed his sisters the other day. "I'm not a Shiba," he said instead, slowly reaching out for the bandages on Shinji's arm and hating the way he braced. "I won't hurt you," he swore softly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Shinji held still as Ichigo carefully removed the bandages to reveal a healed wound. It didn't make sense, he had to be a Shiba… a bastard maybe? Maybe he'd never been told his heritage or seen a clan member so hadn't realised? He'd seemed genuinely surprised when Shinji called him one. Had he ruined things by telling him? Would he go to the Gotei seeking family? But how could he have a Zanpakutō and not have gone to the academy? He would have been noticed as a Shiba there and claimed by the clan. The rest of his bandages were removed, and he went through the list of checks Ichigo gave him, he'd be fine, if achy and tired for a day or too. "You a healer?" he finally asked, seeing the professional way Ichigo did everything.

"I never finished my medical training so no, I'm not a Doctor."

The human term, that was interesting. Did Isshin have another kid running around? That would explain the Shiba looks but that would mean he and Masaki had a son and they only had the twins. He didn't like mysteries. "Well, you're good. We could use another healer," he offered, if the kid was a spy then he was offering him the perfect opportunity to integrate himself with them, but he thought it was worth the risk.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo was so tempted to say yes, but this wasn't his Shinji, he didn't know why he was asking or what was really going on. Obviously the Shiba clan were enemies which had him hesitating because the Kūkaku he'd known would never side with Seireitei unless for a very good reason, but she might not be the clan head here. He knew the clan had once been a lot larger and one of Great Noble families, maybe they still were in this crazy world. He hated having so little information, it was like he was back at the beginning when he was using Rukia's powers and had no clue. "I'll consider it," he finally said. He gathered up the bandages and stood. "You're good to go, just take it easy for a bit," he offered before turning to leave.

"You're leaving me here?" Shinji sounded shocked and Ichigo shrugged.

"You're healed, you can make your own way back to your base." There was no way he was going there, not until he had figured more out.

Like what the hell had destroyed his home town in this world? Not to mention that the middle of town no longer existed, instead there was a blurred mess where the three realms blended and merged together. Sekkiseki had been used along the merger lines, obviously trying to keep the realms from merging further and to keep people from easily passing from realm to realm using the area.

Going with Shinji, maybe it would get him answers. He didn't want to believe the other Visored would ever be on the wrong side, but Aizen's presence made him wary. Then again, all his old human friends seemed to be around that area too. But if he chose wrong? No, it was better to remain on the sidelines until he was positive.

"Maybe I'll see you around," Ichigo offered before vanishing, he hid himself nearby, keeping watch as Shinji slowly left the old grocery store. Once he was gone Ichigo took a convoluted route 'home' to the old school, needing solitude to think.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gin turned, eyes widening in shock, before he hid his presence and moved to the edge of the roof, watching as Shinji moved slowly down the street. It looked like Shinji, felt like Shinji…but how? He pulled out his Denreishinki, using the scanning feature that Urahara had updated to read Visored as well as Hollows and Shinigami and sure enough, he showed up as he should. He snapped a picture and sent it to Aizen and Urahara. Seconds later he got a response to follow so he began moving only to realise Shinji was heading for base. He hesitated before dropping down onto the street, seeing Shinji spin, wincing in pain for a split second, hand going to Sakanade before he relaxed.

"You trying to give me a heart attack?" Shinji asked and Gin shrugged.

"Where've you been? We thought you were dead." Gin watched his reactions, looking for anything that would give away an imposter. He wouldn't put it past Kurotsuchi to find a way and even if it was Shinji…there were ways to control even a being as powerful as a Captain class fighter.

"I would be without our Good Samaritan. Kuchiki had me," Shinji ran a hand through his hair before wincing slightly, the arm was healed but still a bit tender, like his ribs. "Woke up in a burnt-out building being held upright, my wounds bandaged and partially healed. His name is Ichigo, didn't give a last name but he looks like a Shiba, except for the hair colour. In fact, he looks like he could be Shiba Kaien's twin. He denied being a Shiba, looked shocked when I said it. He's a good healer," Shinji indicated the healed wounds. "He used the human word, Doctor, when I asked."

Gin listened, surprised. They finally had a name and description for the Good Samaritan, if this was Shinji and he was telling the truth. "He didn't want to come with you?"

"I told him we could use another Healer, he said he'd think about it. If he's meant to be a spy, he's taking his time getting access."

That was interesting, and Gin considered his words as they passed through the many levels of barriers surrounding the base. None of them or the traps troubled Shinji which was a good sign and soon people appeared, watching Shinji in shock. Isshin and Ryūken emerged from what functioned as the hospital, Orihime on their heels. Sōsuke appeared suddenly in front of them and yeah, there was a glint of concern in eyes, hidden behind glasses. Shinji mustered a grin for their nominal leader.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sōsuke was shocked and a little bewildered, not emotions he was used to. Getting the message from Gin with a picture of an alive Shinji hadn't meant much, but now he was here, he felt like Shinji. He looked him over, seeing the slightly stiff way he was standing, he'd been injured. "We believed you were dead."

"No, just recovering thanks to our Good Samaritan," his words got the attention of everyone.

Sōsuke waved Isshin over and went into the room they used as an office. Isshin pushed Shinji down and began examining him. Shinji just slumped back against the wall, letting Isshin work without complaint, he looked tired.

"What happened?" Sōsuke demanded.

"Kuchiki- Taichou surprised me on patrol. We fought and before I could enter Shikai or use my mask he managed several debilitating wounds, cutting my sword arm and breaking several ribs. I woke up in a room with another body supporting me so I could breathe with the injured ribs. My injuries were bandaged and already partially healed. He said his name is Ichigo, but he gave no family name. He's skilled, he healed me, mentioned training ta be a Doctor, and used Tanma Otoshi like an expert. He knew who I was too. When I woke up again, he was gone but he returned, and I actually got a look at him. Other than his hair and eye colour he'd be Shiba Kaien's long lost twin," Shinji's report wasn't as smooth as usual but who could blame him with that information.

They all noticed Isshin stiffen slightly at the mention of his dead cousin. They all knew how much it had hurt the man when none of the clan had followed him but had instead stayed in Soul Society. Kaien had been too loyal to his Captain but despite that he had always been so warm and kind that Isshin had believed he would agree with them. He'd been forced to fight Kaien to escape and the lieutenant had proven a very difficult enemy. It had taken a specially made Hollow that had shattered his Zanpakutō, leaving him vulnerable and outnumbered to take Kaien down. Even then, he'd been given the chance to defect but had refused and so he had died. Ukitake had taken his death badly, as had the younger Kuchiki, and they had come after them. Ukitake was now a permanent occupant of the Fourth Division, his health worsened thanks to Kisuke and Ryūken.

"Kid denied being a Shiba and I think his shock was real. Something ya wanna tell us?" Shinji asked Isshin who blinked in surprise.

"What?"

"Well he dresses like a human, uses the term Doctor rather than Healer…so you got another kid? Or another clansman who might have snuck off with a human woman?"

"He's not mine," Isshin denied even as he considered this Ichigo's possible parentage. "He wouldn't be the first child born outside the clan, we do tend to wander. Could even be that it's a grandparent who was a Shiba, the features do tend to be dominant," Isshin finally offered.

"He made sure I was healed enough to get back and then he left. I asked if he'd join us, he said he'd think about it. Something's holding him back…like he's not sure what we're fighting for."

"Every fight he's gotten involved in has been to save one of the Visored, almost like he knows you," Gin offered thoughtfully.

"But we don't know him," Shinji denied. "We'd remember someone with that shade of hair."

"Get some rest Shinji. You'll be under watch, just in case," Sōsuke finally said and Shinji nodded, they all knew why it was necessary. They'd been fooled before by a returning member, only for it not to be them but something cooked up by the Twelfth that had nearly taken down some of the barriers before it was destroyed. "Isshin,"

"Yes?"

"If we get another sighting of this Ichigo, I think you should approach him. Perhaps you will be able to determine his parentage if you see him. Give us a better idea what he may be up to. Even if you can't, perhaps he will respond to an offer from possible family. For now, my orders stand, do not engage him unless he attacks. If he could be an ally, I don't want to send him running to Soul Society."

Isshin nodded and then left to make sure the girls had done their schoolwork. Sometimes Sōsuke wondered why they bothered teaching the children things they would never need but it was up to Isshin and Ryūken what they taught their children and the other spiritually powerful children who had been dragged into their war.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo sat on the bank of the river, in the exact spot his Mother had died, staring at the water. Both inner spirits remained silent, letting him grieve and think, there was nothing they could do to ease his pain. He blamed himself for everything death and now many of those people were alive again….but not who he remembered. It had hurt him to have Shinji so wary of him after everything they had been through together. It was pretty obvious that Ichigo had never existed here or else someone would have known of him since he knew his Father and sisters were alive. Was his Mother? He'd never had the chance to learn how she felt or what her Spirit Ribbon felt like, so it was possible. If she was…he shook off those thoughts, burying the longing, he wasn't the little boy who'd lost her, he wouldn't know how to react to her anymore.

Eventually he stood and dusted off his jeans, looking back at the ruined city he had grown up in. It was tempting to leave, to try and make a new life for himself out in the world. He'd felt the way Karakura was cut off, but he also knew he could get through those barriers, they weren't powerful enough to keep him in if he really wanted to get out. He could leave the Spiritual world behind and live out his life as a human….except he couldn't abandon them. They weren't even the people he'd known and love, he was kinda pathetic, wasn't he? Clinging to reminders of those he'd lost.

He turned, frowning, as he felt a Senkaimon open nearby, vanishing from the river in Shunpido, and yeah, he had merged the names for his own style of high-speed movement. He wasn't the best at naming things as Kon had proven, he missed the mod soul sometimes, he'd protected his family at the cost of his own existence after all. He stopped on a rooftop and looked down to see several low-level Shinigami. He spread out his senses but there was no one else around. He hesitated but then nodded, there was one way to find out Soul Society's position, he'd get it from them. Ichigo vanished, reappearing in front of them and scaring them badly only for them to relax when they saw his lack of a Zanpakutō, idiots. He didn't need Zangetsu to deal with them.

 _TBC…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 **Chapter 4**

Ichigo found himself back at the river, mind reeling. He didn't want to believe what he'd heard and yet…he groaned and buried his face in his hands. At least now he knew his friends and family had chosen the right side, even if that did mean siding with this worlds Aizen. He picked up a rock and tossed it, watching it skip across the water. He hated this, everything was so different. If he truly took a side, he'd end up facing once comrades and friends, could he do that? So far, he'd mostly managed to avoid fighting against anyone he really knew, except Byakuya anyway. Considering the blow he'd been about to deliver against Shinji, he didn't really feel guilty about beating the man unconscious. It seemed that without the events of Rukia's almost execution the man still had a stick up his ass. Hopefully his stay in the Fourth would remove it, but he doubted it.

He'd thought the Central 46 were a pain back home, if they hadn't reformed then the beginning of the war would have gone very differently, maybe if they had struck then it would have been over quickly instead of lasting so long and taking so many lives. No one had grieved when the idiots had died, and he doubted many would grieve if these ones died….and that was an idea. He could do it, Yoruichi and Soifon had made sure he could handle assassination, but would it really change anything? Unless those in the Gotei 13 wanted this war to end, they would keep going even with the Central 46 dead, they'd probably just replace them like in his world. So why risk invading Soul Society unless he really had to?

Ichigo moved to the water's edge and began fishing, grateful the river still flowed to the world outside the barriers, he couldn't live off chocolate bars and nuts or even the tinned food he'd stolen from an old grocery store. Fresh food was necessary, and fish was about the only option. Nothing really grew anymore, or he'd be able to scavenge from what used to be gardens. Once he had enough to see him for the night and tomorrow, he headed back to the school.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kisuke ducked, Benihime cutting down the fake soldier created by his once 3rd seat, why had he ever removed him from the Maggot's Nest? He glanced back at the shop to see the kids firing away at anything that moved. Maybe the others were right, he needed to move everything to the base, but he didn't like the idea of only have the one bolt hole in town. Besides, he liked his shop. Wave after wave the things kept coming, with no sign of any backup which meant the others were being kept occupied elsewhere.

"Getsuga Tenshō."

An unfamiliar voice called and then a wave of black and red condensed Reiatsu flew through the lines, destroying everything it touched. Kisuke spun to see a tall young man with orange hair, a massive blade in his hand. So, this was Ichigo…Shinji was right, he did look like Kaien.

"Watch your back Geta-boshi," Ichigo snapped, taking out an attacker that Kisuke should have detected.

Kisuke turned back to the battle, keeping an eye on the young man as he did. The way he had called him a nickname…like he knew him. Everything they had learnt about this young man juts didn't make sense. Especially that attack…how could he use Isshin's attack? He had to have Shiba blood, his looks screamed that much, but not even clam members shared attacks like that. Unless….maybe's Shinji's joking question had been true? But how? Masaki had only had one pregnancy and Isshin had been crazily in love with her, he never would have strayed. Finally, the soldiers stopped coming and he retuned Benihime to her cane form, leaning on her, as the kid did something, and his blade vanished. "Thank you for your aide, Ichigo-kun," he smiled, and the kid rolled his eyes.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo wasn't surprised he knew his name, Shinji would have told them all. Seemed like this Urahara wasn't very different to his. "I was in the area," was all he said, glancing over at Tessai and the kids, fighting down the pain of seeing them alive and well again. He started walking away, not willing to deal with the memories.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"You won't stay for tea?" Kisuke called after the retreating figure, wanting more time to figure him out but the kid shook his head and then vanished. He turned away and went to work helping clean up and reinforce the barriers before ushering the children inside to check them for injuries while Tessai got dinner together, they needed to restore their energy and then sleep.

Kisuke stayed up, sending a message to Sōsuke about their encounter with the mysterious Ichigo and his attack. They were missing something, some key piece of information, that would solve the mystery.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo watched the battle, seeing Gin, Shinji….Dad? Why was he there? He then took in those of their opponents he recognised; Ikkaku, Yumichika, a few others from the 11th he vaguely recognised…a bunch of those weird soldier things that had to be the 12ths doing and…no Captains? Against three Captain level fighters? Then again, they were so vastly outnumbered and…yeah, Isshin was bleeding so that ruled out his bankai.

" _Will you interfere?"_

Ichigo didn't need to glance back to see the Old Man hovering at his side, invisible to everyone else. He felt Shiro materialise as well.

" **Come on King! Let's have some fun!"**

Ichigo snorted at his predictable response. "I can't step into every fight," he denied weakly.

" **Who're you trying to convince?"**

Ichigo sighed but then stood and called forth Zangetsu, there was no point hiding now, Urahara would have reported on his attack though he did wonder what the theories behind it were. He picked his targets and let loose.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A wave of black and red condensed Reiatsu suddenly appeared, wiping out the majority of the soldiers and Isshin stared in shock. It was one thing to hear about it from Kisuke and another to see his own attack used so well. And then Ichigo was there, kicking back Goteitaishi hard enough the Shinigami went flying far out of sight. Isshin swallowed as he took in the young man's appearance, they had been right to compare him to Kaien, he was definitely a Shiba. Though the scowl was a different expression, then again, every time he saw another Shiba these days they were a lot more serious than they had been before this war started.

It was no surprise when the 11th Division members instantly focused on the newcomer and Ichigo made taking them out look so easy, but the blows were not killing blows. That had been commented on, he didn't seem to like killing. He let them go as the retreat was sounded, watching to make sure they really did retreat and then his blades vanished.

Isshin took a deep breath and took a slow step towards him. "Thank you for your help, Ichigo."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo froze as he heard his Dad speak to him, thanking him, and he hesitated, torn. He closed his eyes, basking in the sound, the knowledge that here at least his Dad was alive and well. "Three Captains and you were getting beaten by that lot, figured I should save you the embarrassment," he finally said, trying to joke as he shoved his hands in his pockets to hide their tremors. He heard Shinji snort in amusement at his words. He took another deep breath and turned around, getting his first really good look at his Dad. Huh, no facial hair at all, that was different.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gin watched the kids reactions closely and he caught the tremor before hands were hidden, that was a very interesting reaction. He agreed with Kisuke, the kid was a mystery with how he seemed to know some of them, looked like a Shiba and shared Isshin's attack. They'd tried the most obvious answers so maybe they needed to look at the crazy ones?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"You're bleeding," Ichigo pointed out, moving in to apply pressure to the wound, startling Isshin who hadn't seen him move. Ichigo ignored his reaction, inspecting the wound, it was clean but deep and he pushed Isshin down before getting to work on healing it. He kept his gaze focused on the wound and not on his Father's face. It hurt, seeing no recognition in his eyes, more than he'd thought it would. He let the healing energy flow from his hands and into the wound, watching the muscle slowly knit together and then the skin. Healing family had always been easier for him, something about familiarity with their energy and also the similarity since they were family.

"You're very good. Shinji said you were training as a Doctor?" Isshin watched the steady hands, how smoothly and quickly the wound was healing, and he was impressed.

"Yeah," Ichigo answered absently as he took care of a few smaller injuries as well.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Isshin watched the way he worked, keeping his head down and he reached out, making sure he saw his hand coming, nudging him to look up. He felt a slight tremble before the boy looked up and he stared into pained amber. "You don't have to be alone, Ichigo. Come back with us," he offered, wishing he knew what was holding the boy back. He gently gripped Ichigo's shoulders, feeling solid muscle beneath his hands.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo stared up at his Dad, feeling the firm yet gentle grip on his shoulders and fought back his emotions as the offer was made. That manipulative…this had to be Aizen's doing, confront him with a potential family member and use those ties to pull him in. it hurt so much, and he knew it had to be pouring in his Inner World, for which he silently apologised. Maybe…it was time to really choose? He'd learnt all he could about what had happened by eavesdropping and even questioning those Shinigami. Could he deal with being amongst them when they didn't know him?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Shinji watched, almost holding his breath. Somehow, Isshin was really getting through to Ichigo in a way he hadn't been able to. It almost hurt to look at them, like he was intruding on something.

The watch on him had finally been lifted for which he was grateful, he preferred his privacy thank you very much. Though he had understood why it had been necessary. Ichigo could confirm for them that he hadn't been captured and brainwashed or replaced but that wasn't the only reason he wanted him to join them, neither was his healing abilities. Something about the kid just felt so lost and alone and he wanted to fix it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo broke eye contact and nodded before pulling away and standing up, hands back in his pockets. He could do this, he could deal with seeing them all. The three men turned towards base and Ichigo followed them, trailing by a few feet, feeling them glance back every so often to make sure he was still there even as he watched their backs and fought the urge to bolt. Was he really ready to do this? And then his spirits began berating him in their own ways, it wasn't like him to be so indecisive and they didn't like it.

They reached the edge of town and Ichigo really studied the barriers, very impressed. Shinji held his hand out and Ichigo stared at him.

"Gotta lead ya through," he explained so Ichigo took his hand and let Shinji pull him through.

Ichigo looked around curiously, the buildings were run down but not as bad as the rest of the town which was nice. Maybe he'd get more than rotting cushions to sleep on which would make a nice change. He followed them and then a familiar figure emerged from the building up ahead, even expecting to see him, Ichigo had to force back his emotions. They weren't enemies here, Aizen was one of the good guys, not an unbeatable madman.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sōsuke quickly left the office at feeling someone unfamiliar, seeing the tall young man walking with the other three. So, this was Ichigo. No visible Zanpakutō which was strange, clothing that had seen better days, hair a mess, though he doubted Orihime would let that go for long. This was the young man that had been causing such a stir and he was glad he had sent Isshin out, obviously it had worked. "Welcome back," he greeted them and then turned to the newcomer. "Welcome, Ichigo," he offered his hand and Ichigo slowly reached out to shake it.

"Thanks."

He ushered them all into the office and Shinji went to his own desk while Gin lounged and Isshin sat. Ichigo hesitated, looking around, and Sōsuke indicated an empty chair. He waited for him to settle and pulled out a blank piece of paper on which to record information. "I am glad you have decided to join us. There are some security measure as well as medical exams for anyone new, I hope you understand?" he asked and Ichigo nodded. "Let us start with some basic information for the records. Name, age, species?"

,,,,,,,,,,,

"Ichigo, no last name." There was no name he could give that wouldn't raise questions and he sucked at making names up. He had to stop and think, doing the mental math. Fifteen when things started, then 17 when he'd regained his powers and learnt Aizen had not been as defeated as they all thought. Then ten odd years of war… "About twenty-eight, I think." Species…he could lie but the if he had to use his mask later…. "Visored."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Silence reigned. As if finding out he was no more than a child was shocking enough…Visored? How? Sōsuke had not attempted such a thing since the accident that had changed Shinji and the others so how was that possible.

"Prove it," Gin said, hand casually by Shinsō, just in case.

They watched as he raised a hand and raked it through the air in front of his face, able to feel the heavy, Hollow taint, and then the mask formed, amber eyes becoming black and gold as his face was covered in the white mask. It was very humanoid compared to the other Visored's and unlike the majority of theirs, his was marked by two thick black lines that passed over the eye holes and down to the bottom of the mask. There was something, unnerving about that mask.

They watched him closely, but he showed no sign of losing control and then he reached up and removed the mask but did not dismiss it, instead holding it out to Shinji who cautiously took it to examine. Shinji glanced at Aizen and nodded, it was the real deal. He tossed it to Ichigo who crushed it, letting the power fade away and then sat quietly, watching them all.

It seemed the more answers they received about Ichigo, the more questions those answers raised.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo hated the stared, the shock and suspicion, letting his gaze drop to the floor, not wanting to see it. He felt the wave of comfort from the Old Man and let it calm him. That was one set of powers he would not, could not, reveal. What were the odds of another Shinigami and Quincy having gotten together? No, he would not let them know exactly who he was. no matter how much it would hurt not to tell his sisters, to have them look at him like a stranger. "Anything else?" he asked when the silence dragged on.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sōsuke stared at the child before him. A Visored…was it possible for one to occur naturally like with the Arrancar? Or had someone tried to copy the accident using the boy. He was so young…he had to have been human to start, not born in soul society or he'd still physically be a child. How had he gained his powers? He fitted in so perfectly, was he too good to be true? No family name, or at least one he was willing to share… Had Kurotsuchi been allowed to experiment on a Shiba? Or perhaps a human with high spiritual powers had been taken and altered, Shiba genes added…while he did not like the idea, he would not put it past Soul Society to do such a thing in order to get a spy into them. He was powerful, that much was very obvious after the reports of his battles and then seeing his mas, taking him down would most likely cost many lives.

Perhaps he was being overly paranoid and over thinking things. Perhaps the boy had been placed in such a deadly situation that he had developed the powers of a Shinigami and a Hollow together since the human soul could become either.

"Thank you for your help over the last several months, it was much appreciated. Especially healing Shinji and keeping him out of Soul Society's hands," he offered, and the boy shrugged as if it was nothing. "Why have you chosen to aide us?"

"Because what they tried to do to you was wrong," Ichigo answered. "I don't like bullies and that's what they are. Besides, they find out about me and they'll be coming after me. I don't know exactly how this started, just what I've managed to overhear and the answers I got out of some lower ranked Shinigami. They said the experiments were sanctioned but when the Visored were the result they tried to have you all killed. That isn't right."

Well, not exactly what he'd expected but Ichigo was right, once they found out he was a Visored they would come to kill him. "Do you have bankai?"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Not a question he wanted to be asked but he'd expected it. "Yes," even if it had changed from the one he had first learnt in order to save Rukia. He knew what they had to be thinking, he was too good to be true with so much power. They had to be considering that he could be a Soul Society creation to beat them from within. The only way to prove otherwise would be through his actions.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He was powerful, maybe too powerful, but they couldn't turn him away. Such power could be the turning point of the war, to finally give them a way to combat Soul Society's vast numbers. No matter the risk, they had to take him in. "Welcome to the rebellion, Ichigo. Isshin will handle your examination and then we'll find you somewhere to live."

"He might as well bunk with us," Shinji offered, not surprising Sōsuke. It made sense to put him in with the other Visored, if anything happened, they would be best to restrain him.

Ichigo looked at Shinji and nodded. "Thanks." He left the office with Isshin and they watched them go.

"That is one scary kid," Gin offered, and the others nodded.

 _TBC…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 _Talk of miscarriage_

 **Chapter 5**

Isshin walked towards the hospital, Ichigo just behind him. Having him behind him had part of Isshin wanting to draw Engetsu while another said it was natural to have Ichigo at his back and he didn't understand why. He opened the door to the hospital and nodded at Ryūken when he saw the Quincy waiting for him. He saw the other man's eyes widen when he saw Ichigo behind Isshin. He waved him off, leading the boy to one of the few rooms they had separated from the main area. Without needing to be asked Ichigo grabbed the gown and went to change, coming back to sit on the table, hands clenching the edges hard as he stared at the wall. "Relax, there's nothing invasive in the exam," he offered and Ichigo nodded but didn't relax. Isshin began taking down general things like body temperature, height, weight… "You're a bit underweight for your height, not surprising if you've been living rough for a while."

Ichigo snorted at that. "I don't remember when I last had a proper meal," he admitted. "It's been...years." Not since Seireitei had fallen, after that there had never been enough supplies.

"Well, we can fix that," Isshin promised as he kept working. "Heart and lungs…" he blinked and checked again. "How…you have a body…not a gigai…" Isshin stared dumbly at him and Ichigo shrugged.

Yeah, he'd figured that out quickly, as well as the fact he no longer had to leave his body to use his powers. It was handy since it meant he wasn't leaving his defenceless body lying around when he fought but it had been a shock. His body was long dead and now he had it back? No, his body had died at eighteen, he was now twenty-eight and his body looked maybe early twenties. The only thing he could think of was the evil marble, it had been cracked by his attack, not destroyed and he'd definitely been holding it when whatever it was activated yet it was gone when he arrived in this world.

Was there no end to the questions this boy raised, then again, if he was still tied to his body he wasn't really a boy, was he? "You really need to eat more then, to sustain your body," he offered before shifting the gown off his back only to freeze as he saw the mass of scars littering tanned skin. Some were obviously from battle but the rest? He knew what torture and experimentation looked like. He recorded what he saw and checked his chest, unsurprised to find more of the same scaring. "I'm going to use Kaidō now," he warned and Ichigo nodded, not fighting Isshin's power as he gently scanned him. "Do you have high speed regeneration?"

"Yeah, but there are ways of impeding it," he answered, knowing Isshin had seen his scars.

"Alright, we're done," Isshin wrote up his findings and then put them in the filing cabinet. "I'll show you to the dining hall and we'll get you a meal."

"Thanks." Ichigo changed back into his clothes and followed him from the hospital to one of the larger buildings, finding it had been renovated inside to provide a large hall with tables and a kitchen where a familiar form was hard at work. He froze, eyes wide, as he stared at Yuzu who was happily working away in the kitchen.

Isshin paused, feeling the fluctuation coming from Ichigo and turned to see him staring at Yuzu with wide eyes…full of pain. It was like he had seen a ghost but why? "That is my daughter, Yuzu. Ichigo…where is your family?" Isshin whispered, not liking what he suspected.

Ichigo blinked and looked away. "Dead," he whispered and Isshin reached out to grip his shoulder, offering support without even thinking. Startled amber eyes met his and he felt Ichigo relax under his grip, offering a sad smile to him before stepping away. Isshin bit back a sigh, what was it about Ichigo that drew him to the boy and made him want to protect him? Isshin moved further in and Yuzu looked up, smiling when she saw him and then she saw Ichigo and quickly dished up two trays of food.

"Welcome back Dad," she greeted as she put the trays on a table for them.

He reached out and hugged her tightly, needing physical proof she was safe after seeing Ichigo's scarred body. He felt her surprise, but she happily returned the hug. "Yuzu, this is Ichigo, he's just joined us," he introduced them, and he knew she would understand the warning of him having just joined up.

Ichigo couldn't stop staring at Yuzu... who looked exactly as she had the year he'd become a Substitute Shinigami, but she was definitely still alive and not a spirit so how? Unless he'd been thrown into the past of another world? As she turned to greet him he forced himself to swallow and breath, this wasn't his sister…his sister had been innocent at this age. "Hello," he forced out of a constricted throat.

Yuzu heard her Dad's warning, any time someone new joined up or someone came back from too long an absence it meant ensuring she was never alone with that person, or even just with Karin since she was still struggling to get her power to where she could actually use kido. She was shocked by how much he looked like her Dad, even though she knew he had other relatives but hadn't they all sided with Soul Society? She met his eyes and almost gasped as she saw the pain as he looked at her and she knew, without anyone having to say a thing, he'd had a sister, it was there in the way he was looking at her. She smiled at him and he managed a weak one in return. "It's nice to meet you Ichigo. Now both of you eat before it gets cold," she scolded before leaving them alone.

Isshin watched the interaction and saw the same pain Yuzu had, Ichigo had said his family was dead and he was willing to bet that meant more than parents. They sat down and began eating in silence, Isshin didn't know what to say at the moment and was content watching Ichigo as he ate. He was pleased to see he didn't have to warn him to eat slowly to give his stomach time to adjust. "What have you been living off?" he couldn't help asking and Ichigo shrugged.

"The river has fish; the old school still has vending machines, he answered. "This is amazing, she's a good cook."

"Takes after her Mother that way."

"You're married?" Ichigo asked and Isshin smiled sadly.

"I was."

"Oh, sorry." There went the very slim hope his Mother was still alive in this world. They finished eating and Ichigo followed Isshin around as he pointed out important places to remember, Ichigo trying to ignore the eyes watching them…watching him really. They had no reason to trust him, he knew that, didn't stop it from hurting. They finally approached another building and Ichigo could feel the other Visored inside.

"You'll be living in here, the Visored have been together a long time but I'm sure they'll get to know you in time," Isshin offered as he opened the door and dodged an attack from Hiyori, moving inside and Ichigo followed him. Everyone inside froze and Isshin bit back a sigh, so much for Shinji warning them. "This is Ichigo, Shinji said he can stay with you."

The Visored as one stared at first Isshin and then Ichigo, all recognising him as the one who'd been helping them and who had saved Shinji. Was that why Shinji had offered him a bed in their place when no one else was ever offered? Mashiro bounced over and smiled at Ichigo. "Hi, I'm Mashiro."

"Hello," Ichigo smiled slightly at her and when she offered her hand he took it.

They watched him closely, he had to know what they were, he'd seen their masks after all, and yet he showed no hesitance or fear. Then again with the power they'd seen and heard described, they were likely not a large threat individually.

"Why did baldy say you can stay?" Hiyori demanded, glancing from Ichigo back to Isshin.

Isshin waited but Ichigo remained silent so he cleared his throat. "Ichigo, is a Visored," he answered.

That definitely got their attention even as Mashiro moved to Kensei's side and he stepped slightly in front of her. Ichigo hid the hurt that caused, they had no reason to trust him, not yet. He'd saved Shinji and he figured that was what was at last keeping them from attacking.

"Impossible," Lisa stated. "Those experiments were stopped. No one would be crazy enough to recreate them."

Isshin fought to keep his face blank, feeling sick at her words after seeing the scars that covered Ichigo's body. He wasn't so sure someone hadn't tried and succeeded using Ichigo. A human soul was still malleable, it would probably be easier making one a Visored than attempting it on a Shinigami. "It's true, he summoned his mask and Shinji confirmed it."

Ichigo shifted, fighting down nerves. He couldn't tell them the truth, they'd think he was crazy, but he also didn't want to risk being caught in a lie. He hadn't mentioned being part Quincy but that was pretty easy to hide, he'd been using Blut subconsciously for years, it was part of how he'd always managed to handle gang attacks without injury until his skills had gotten good enough to take them down. The Old Man had begun training him in how to utilise them consciously and to the best effect but there was rarely time to train. He couldn't form a Heilig Bogen and doubted he'd ever be able to, he just had too much power and not enough control, but he did carry a Quincy Cross, it had been his Mother's and Isshin had given it to him a few months before he'd regained his powers.

"Prove it," Kensei ordered, the Visored shifting to spread out a bit more.

Ichigo nodded and shifted away from Isshin before raking his hand across his face, his mask forming, settling over his face.

Isshin watched as Ichigo summoned his mask again…after moving to ensure Isshin was not in the line of fire if the Visored attacked. It was hard to keep any level of suspicion when he did things like that without appearing to even think about it.

They stared at the eerie white and black mask, seeing Hollow eyes behind it and they tensed but he remained where he was, hands shoved in his pockets. "How long can you hold it?" Love asked, that would give them an idea how long ago he had undergone Hollowfication.

" **As long as I need too,"** he answered, by the end they had all been able to hold their masks indefinitely. Obviously in this world they couldn't…because they hadn't had him and his relationship with Shiro to learn from? He dismissed the mask, keeping his hands in his pockets, trying to ensure he was as unthreatening as possible. The last thing he wanted was to fight them. He looked back at his D…Isshin and shrugged. "I can sleep anywhere, all I need is a corner of floor somewhere," he didn't want to cause trouble.

"Nope, you're staying with us," Shinji called from behind him as he slouched his way into the building. "I'll show you where," he motioned for Ichigo to follow him, so he did. He'd meant to beat them back, to warn the others, but he'd gotten caught up in planning with Sōsuke. He led Ichigo to his own room and indicated the bottom bunk, all the rooms were fitted with bunkbeds in case they had to double up.

Ichigo looked around, seeing the touches that screamed Shinji and dropped the bag he always carried with him onto the mattress….a real mattress, how long had it been since he'd slept on one of those? Sharing a room with Shinji was going to be interesting. Out of everyone, he felt the most at home with the other Visored and that was dangerous, he couldn't afford to relax too much and give something away.

Shinji watched Ichigo as he accepted his new living arrangements. He was keeping the kid close, easier to keep an eye on him that way. He didn't think Ichigo was a plant, if he was then Yamamoto needed better recruiters because he stood out too much. He wanted Ichigo to be the real deal, not just because they needed the help but because the kid obviously needed a family and maybe they could be that for him in time. If he was a plant then best he be kept near since it would take another Visored, or several of them, to take him down. "It's getting late, get some sleep," he offered the kid a way out of having to deal with the others until morning and Ichigo nodded, sitting to remove his shoes. Shinji went to the cabinet he stored his things in and tossed some clothes to him. "Shower's at the end of the hall, we even have hot water," he grinned as Ichigo practically flew down the hall. He sighed and headed back into the main room to talk to the others.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo stood under the boiling hot water, head bowed as he let it wash away the sweat and grime. His only method of bathing since arriving had been quick dips in the river with no soap and never feeling safe enough to strip. He grabbed the soap and scrubbed his body, three times just to be sure. Then he ran it through his hair as well, shoving the mess back while it was wet, he needed to see who could and would be willing to cut it for him. He could do it himself if necessary, but it always ended up a disaster even if it was out of his eyes and not of easily grabbable length. Finally, he got out and dried off, changing into the loose pants and top Shinji had lent him. A little tight, Shinji had always been very skinny and Ichigo had more muscle as well, but serviceable. He went back to the room and collapsed on the mattress, not caring there were no sheets, and closed his eyes, hoping the nightmares wouldn't come but doubting it since he'd seen so many of those he'd failed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Shinji flopped on the couch with a bowl of soup, feeling the others eyes on him. "Yes, that is the Ichigo that saved my life and has been helping us. Isshin managed to talk him into coming back with us. Ichigo, no last name, around twenty-eight years old and Visored," he recited the information Sōsuke had asked for. "So, we've got a powerful fighter who can also double as medical, once he's fully cleared."

"Did he say how he became one of us?" Rose asked from where he was working on some sheet music.

"No. Sōsuke is pondering if it's possible for one to occur naturally, that if he was a human put into a deadly enough situation…his soul may have gained both powers," Shinji shrugged, not sure what he thought of that hypothesis, surely there'd be evidence of it happening before….unless the Gotei 13 'handled' them? "Either that or they've started experimenting again. I know he looks like a Shiba, but he said he isn't one so Sōsuke is pondering an experiment were Shiba genes were added and…well," he didn't even want to think about something like that. If it was true it was still possible Ichigo was genuine, because something like that would have been pure torture and could easily make someone willing to switch sides.

"You want to trust him," Hachi offered, watching him, and Shinji nodded.

"I don't know why…there's something about the kid."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Isshin sat on the roof, smoking, and staring at the stars. Yuzu would scold him if she caught him and Karin would scowl but he needed it tonight. He'd gone back and filled out Ichigo's medical file further and he wished he had access to a medical lab…he really wanted to run Ichigo's DNA in comparison to his own, see if he really was a Shiba and how closely they were related. While the results of the exam were confidential, he had given a report, Ichigo was physically fit to be fighting as long as he ate better. His wounds were too old to be healed further or to have not been compensated for.

There was something about him…Isshin could easily imagine that if their son would have been like Ichigo. They'd never told a soul, but the twins had not been the first pregnancy. Four years before the girls had been born, Masaki had fallen pregnant. She'd made it to 18 weeks before she had gone into labour. He'd rushed her to the hospital, but they hadn't been able to stop it and their son had been born after eight hours. He had looked so perfect…except he was already dead. He'd never been able to bring himself to tell anyone, it had hurt too much.

He sighed and got rid of the cigarette before heading inside to get some sleep, it was no use dwelling on memories and what if's.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 _Still relying on trips to the library for internet which is why a lot of chapters went up at once for other works last week. I'm writing at home and then uploading them all when I can get to the library._

 **Chapter 6**

Shinji snapped awake, hand on Sakanade, even as he tried to figure out what had woken him. He lay silently in the dark for several minutes until he heard it, a soft whimper, coming from beneath his bunk. He sat up and slipped out of the bed, dropping silently to the floor and turning on the lamp to see Ichigo curled into a ball on the bare mattress, eyes flicking beneath closed lids even as his breathing sped up. Nightmare. He almost reached out to wake him before kicking himself, that would be stupid, Ichigo didn't know him well enough to accept his presence that close when asleep. "Ichigo," he called softly, not wanting to wake him too abruptly and risk him attacking instinctively. "Hey, wake up, it's just a dream." He winced as the kid actually whimpered, beginning to thrash a little. "Ichigo!" he raised his voice a bit and then looked over as Kensei appeared in the doorway, shaking his head at the other Visored, last thing he wanted was to crowd the kid. When he screamed Shinji knew he had to act and he reached out, gently gripping Ichigo's shoulder, expecting to be thrown off or attacked but instead Ichigo froze and then relaxed, shifting to move closer to where Shinji stood, shocking him.

Kensei watched, just as surprised that Shinji hadn't been attacked for touching the kid while he was obviously suffering from a nightmare…or memory. Instead his touch calmed him…that didn't make sense. Seeing Ichigo now sleeping more peacefully he returned to his own room after letting those who had been woken by the scream that it had been handled.

Ichigo felt a familiar presence, a hand on his shoulder and blinked sluggishly, opening his eyes. "Shinji?" he rubbed his eyes, blinking up at the other Visored.

Shinji was struck by just how young Ichigo looked before he dredged up a grin. "You okay?"

Ichigo sat up and frowned, was he okay? And then he realised why he'd be asking that in the middle of the night. "Sorry," he muttered, looking away, ashamed.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We live in a warzone, everyone has nightmares of some sort. If ya wanna talk about it, I'll listen," he promised, patting the shoulder he'd still been holding in order to ground Ichigo. He wasn't surprised when Ichigo just shrugged. "Alright, try to get some more sleep," he suggested, flicking off the lamp and getting back into bed.

Ichigo lay in the dark, arms beneath his head, feeling Shinji slip into sleep. He got up silently and dressed in the dark before slipping out and heading for the mess. he found what he needed and made up a warm milk with cinnamon, sitting at one of the long tables to drink it. If he was being followed whoever it was, was either very good or hadn't noticed him slip out.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Yuzu flicked on the lights and began setting out what she needed to make breakfast, a half-asleep Karin on her heels to help. She frowned when she found a saucepan in the sink and then jumped, shrieking, as she spotted a hunched form at one of the tables. That jolted Karin fully awake, and she moved in front of Yuzu even as the person startled and their head jerked up. It was Ichigo…who they weren't meant to be alone with. She saw the mug in front of him and smelt the cinnamon. He'd come in and made himself a hot drink during the night and fallen asleep at the table?

"Sorry," he blurted, eyes wide as he saw them. He scrambled up, swaying briefly.

Karin stared at the stranger….this had to be the new recruit, Ichigo, the mystery. How did anyone have hair that colour? "What are you doing in here?"

"I, uh, couldn't sleep," he picked up the mug and moved to put it in the sink, walking as far around them as he could. "Sorry, I'll go now," he backed away from them, practically running away and Karin blinked in confusion before looking to her twin who watched him flee.

"I think he had a sister," Yuzu admitted softly, and Karin nodded.

"Come on, the hungry hoards will need feeding soon."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo stopped beside a building, slipping down the side to sit on the ground, arms around his knees. This had been a mistake, he shouldn't have come. Seeing the twins…it hurt so much to have them look at him like a stranger and one that could be dangerous. He'd had nightmares all night of how the other Visored had died and he was thankful Shinji had woken him. But to see the girls so soon after… he forced himself to take a deep breath, he would not hyperventilate! But he could feel his breaths coming too fast, gasping, and then someone was there, someone familiar so he didn't fight, letting them pull him close, a hand rubbing his back even as a voice told him to breath with them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Shinji was looking around, desperately trying to find Ichigo, before anyone realised he'd vanished. He was his responsibility and what a marvellous job he'd done so far. He'd checked the obvious places with no sign and was heading for the mess when he heard something. He turned between the buildings to see the huddled form and he approached slowly, only to hear the gasps for breath and he quickly moved to kneel, pulling Ichigo from his huddle and into his arms, making sure his head was against Shinji's chest even as he began rubbing the kids back. "Come on Ichigo, breath with me. It's okay, you're safe," he kept repeating it, relieved as gradually Ichigo's breathing slowed to match his own. "That's it, just breath," he murmured, hand rubbing up and down his back even as he wondered what had caused this. He was just relieved the kid had allowed him to help again. He looked up as he sensed someone watching to see Ryūken who motioned for him to come out. He gently eased Ichigo more upright only to see he was out cold. He picked him up and carried him out and to the hospital where the Quincy quickly began examining him.

"What happened?"

"Panic attack, I think. Found him curled up hyperventilating and he had nightmares," Shinji answered.

"Heartrates elevated, oxygen's low," he set a mask over Ichigo's face to help raise his levels quicker before taking a quick blood sample to check sugar levels, just in case. He too wished for a better lab to see just how this young man was related to Isshin and the girls because he had to be related with his looks.

Isshin walked in and his eyes went wide even as he quickly joined them, talking quietly with Ryūken. He looked up at Shinji. "How much sleep did he get last night?"

Shinji shrugged. "Woke me around 1 and he went to bed after you left so about five hours? But I think he'd been having nightmares for a while."

The two doctors traded looks, sleep was great, but not when plagued by nightmares. He quickly began scanning Ichigo, finding nothing medically wrong. "Looks like it was a panic attack, but we'll keep him on the oxygen till he wakes to be safe. Let's let him sleep it off, if he didn't sleep a lot last night then he could use the rest," Isshin finally said and they withdrew to let him sleep, letting Uryū and Orihime know he was in one of the rooms. Those two could defend themselves if necessary so there was no concern in leaving them alone with an unconscious Ichigo.

The three of them entered the mess and grabbed trays. Isshin frowned as he saw his daughters. "Did something happen?" he asked in concern and the girls traded looks before Karin sighed.

"We found the new guy…Ichigo in here when we arrived. He'd fallen asleep at a table after making a hot milk," she quickly explained. "He startled Yuzu and she kind of shrieked and woke him up."

"Did anything happen?" Shinji asked, curious over how Ichigo would have reacted to the twins and this time it was Yuzu who shook her head.

"He looked…panicked? He put his mug in the sink and practically ran from us. The whole time he kept as far from us as he could. We're not scary, are we?"

"Karin can be first thing," Isshin teased as he added that reaction to his mental file on the boy. Another piece of evidence pointing to him having had at least one sister in the past.

"Is he okay?" Yuzu asked, worried.

"He's sleeping at the moment," Shinji answered, not wanting them to know he'd had a panic attack, obviously after seeing them. Yuzu was too nice to want to worry like that. Had they done the right thing bringing Ichigo in, it seemed to be affecting his mental health in a very negative manner. They got their food and went to sit down and eat. Sōsuke had agreed to let Shinji have several days in camp, unless he was truly needed on the battlefield, to help Ichigo adjust and to watch him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo blinked to find himself staring up at a ceiling and he gasped, hand going to his face at the odd sensation there, only to find an oxygen mask. What? He yanked it off and sat up.

"Oh!"

He turned and there, staring at him with wide eyes….was a teenaged Orihime. "Sorry," he rasped out, not liking that look on her face and she mustered a smile.

Orihime forced herself to relax at the honest apology, holding out the glass she'd been carrying. "Here, oxygen dries your mouth out horribly."

"Thanks," Ichigo reached out to take it, their fingers brushing as he did so, and she blushed slightly. He drank it slowly, knowing better than to rush and felt the instant relief. "How did I get here?"

"Dr. Ishida didn't say before he left, just that we were to let you sleep as long as you wished. Oh! I'm sorry, I'm Inoue Orihime," she bowed slightly in greeting and he couldn't help the small smile.

"Ichigo. It's nice to meet you Inoue-san." He shifted to sit on the edge of the bed, hands on his thighs to look as unthreatening as possible. "Are you training to be a doctor too?"

"Me? No…I was still in school before all this. But I have some healing ability so I help when I can."

"Ah." It was strange talking to her when she was so young, but it sounded like she had her hairpins and fairies which was good. Though how had that happened without exposure to him? Maybe it hadn't been his presence that caused her powers in the first place, but everyone just assumed? They'd assumed that with Chad only to be wrong after all, he'd been a Fullbringer. He shook those thoughts off, none of it mattered anymore. "Well, it was nice to meet you Inoue-san, I suppose I should find out what they want me to be doing every day." He slipped off the bed and put the mask he'd set beside him back into place when he saw the tank, turning it off so as not to waste any oxygen. He then moved past her, out of the small treatment room, and then out of the hospital, thankful for the cool air outside. She wasn't as innocent as Orihime had been, even at her age, but she was a reminder of how badly he had failed the young woman he had known. He had never wanted any of them to get involved, but once her powers had emerged and Aizen targeted her, well there'd been no choice and she'd become a fierce fighter and excellent healer.

Ichigo looked around the base, not sure where to go and then he turned as he heard his name being called, unable to help smiling slightly as Mashiro waved to get his attention. He would not think of how she had died, he would just enjoy them all being alive and well here.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sōsuke watched as the orange head turned to where Mashiro was and then the young enigma walked over to join her. Isshin had reported the nightmares and panic attack and they made him even more curious about the boys' past and whether or not they had done the right thing in bringing him here. He'd read Isshin's initial report and while he still believed in patient confidentially, it was easy to see between the lines of what he had written…torture or experimentation was likely. If he was mentally unstable they may have invited a ticking timebomb right into their base and he was responsible for everyone here.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Shinji watched as Ichigo sat with Mashiro and Love, listening to their stories attentively and was relieved to see that the shadows beneath his eyes were lessening. After a week with them it seemed he may finally be getting enough sleep. There hadn't been another panic attack, thankfully, at least none that anyone had seen. He looked to be putting on weight as well, Yuzu's cooking was good for that. And he'd stopped looking at the twins like they terrified and saddened him. "Hey Ichigo," he finally called and Ichigo looked over. "Sōsuke wants to meet ya," he answered the inquisitive look.

Those words had Ichigo fighting down the urge to run, listening to the Old Man's soothing words to calm down. He nodded and stood, following Shinji, mentally repeating that this was not the mad god-wannabe he'd spent years trying to kill. He followed Shinji into the office where he'd met the man briefly on his arrival to find him seated behind a desk, apparently drowning in paperwork.

He looked up at their arrival and smiled tiredly. "Hello Ichigo," he greeted cordially.

"Hello," Ichigo offered in return.

"You've been here a week now, how have you liked it?"

Ichigo shrugged slightly, hands in his pockets. "It's nice having hot water and an actual bed again. The foods great too. Could do without everyone staring," he'd thought he was used to being stared at, in childhood it had been his hair colour, then his reputation for fighting and wining as a teenager, then because he was a human with Shinigami powers, then Visored, war hero, only chance against Aizen…but this was different. He'd never been looked at as a threat by most of the people here and it hurt. The few Arrancar he had seen had been better since they had been enemies once.

"They will find something new to watch eventually, you understand why, don't you?"

"I'm new and could be a threat," Ichigo answered.

"Indeed. It has been decided that you should be allowed to spar with those who wish it, though, where is your Zanpakutō?" no one had seen it since his arrival.

"Here," Ichigo answered, they were always with him. It was something he'd learnt during the war, a way to keep from ever being separated from the blades, even if captured. He mentally gave the command and the blades appeared, one on his back, the other at his hip.

"Interesting," Sōsuke was surprised but hid it well. "If things continue to progress favourably then you should be sent on patrols within a month or so, not solo patrols obviously."

Ichigo nodded in understanding, by then he'd be going stir crazy at being in one place for so long. With that he was dismissed so he left the office even as Shinji settled in to do his share of the paperwork. Ichigo dismissed his blades and headed back to the Visored's place only to be intercepted by Isshin who grinned at him.

"Care for a spar?"

 _TBC…_

 _Poor Ichigo is not untouched mentally by so long at war. Now that he's being faced daily by his ghosts it's understandable he'd be having nightmares and a panic attack or two._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 **Chapter 7**

"Care for a spar?" Isshin asked, having been appraised of what would be discussed in the meeting and he saw the flash of something cross Ichigo's face, fear maybe? The boy hesitated and Isshin didn't rush him, but he finally nodded and Isshin grinned, motioning for him to follow. He opened a hatch Ichigo hadn't seen before, near the hospital and then dropped down.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo dropped down after his Dad, Urahara had obviously helped create this place, it answered the question on where people trained their more destructive abilities without destroying the base. What was it with that man and underground training rooms. Seemed he didn't change, no matter what world he was in. it was barren, a few rocks here and there, and a few very scraggly trees. It looked a lot like the room under the shop. He shrugged out of the coat he'd been given and rolled his shoulders, trying to settle mentally even as he called his blades.

Ichigo watched Isshin move off, working to quickly stretch since this was a friendly spar. He copied the older male and then drew his larger blade, settling into a ready stance. There was no reason to use both blades and if anyone was going to recognise a flare of Quincy abilities, it was Isshin or Ryūken.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Isshin watched the boy stretch as he warmed up himself. Dual blades…that was very rare, in fact only two others were known, and they were both Captains. He had liked Kyoraku, that man could outdrink him and had always been so laid back. He had never thought the man would side with the Central 46 when the death order had been given. Then again he had believed his clan would do the right thing too. Kaien had remained loyal because of his loyalty to Ukitake, another Isshin had thought would stand up for what was right, especially since one of those condemned was his best friends lieutenant. Shinji had been good friends with both men as well and yet they had stood by while he was condemned to death, one of their oldest Captains! It had never made any sense to him and he doubted it ever would.

Curiously, Ichigo chose to face him with only the larger blade and Isshin drew his own. He could sense their observers but chose to ignore them, of course people were curious to see Ichigo fight, he was too fast on the battlefield for most to keep an eye on.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo had sensed the Visored as they scrambled down to watch, others with them, but he chose to ignore them, focusing on Isshin. His Dad had been a powerful Captain, but he had never seen him fight at full power, idiot kept getting hurt before he could activate his Bankai. Not that either of them would go that far, this was just a friendly spar. He waited, not wanting to attack first, and finally Isshin moved.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Shinji watched as the two clashed over and over. It was obvious, Ichigo was holding back, more so than Isshin. He was very good but…there was little evidence of formal sword training in his fighting. Now and then some moves showed up, so he'd had some training, but for the most part he seemed self-taught. When they clashed, hand-to-hand, there was a lot more evidence of formal training, karate if he wasn't mistaken, a human martial art.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Uryū watched as the two fought, he'd been curious about the newcomer that Orihime had told him looked a lot like the Kurosaki's. He was powerful, scarily so and it had him wary. How could someone so powerful just appear out of nowhere? He pushed his glasses up, frowning in thought. Rumour said he was a Visored, another thing about him that didn't make sense. Was he a plant, a spy? Would Soul Society really turn someone into something they hated just to get someone into their camp?

He'd never wanted to get mixed up with the afterlife, his Father had always told him to be concerned with the living, not the dead. In the end there had been no choice if he wanted to survive and live, he had to fight for that right. Orihime and Sado being dragged into things as well had made him angry but they had manifested abilities, putting them on the hit list and then the town had been sealed off from the rest of the world, giving all of them no choice.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo pulled his blow at the last second, blade resting millimetres from Isshin's throat and the older man lowered his own blade, smiling, as he surrendered.

"A very good fight," Isshin offered as Ichigo stepped back, their audience silent as they realised how close Isshin had come to dying if Ichigo hadn't had such excellent control of the massive blade.

Ichigo offered a hand up and Isshin accepted it, letting him haul him back to his feet. "You're very good," Ichigo offered and Isshin laughed.

"Well I was a Captain once," he shrugged and Ichigo nodded, another similarity.

Ichigo turned as someone clapped, seeing Shinji stepping forward.

"Great match, care for another?" He grinned and Ichigo smirked, shifting his stance as Shinji drew Sakanade before taking it up a notch, summoning his mask. _"You said you can hold yours indefinitely, let's see if you can teach me."_

Ichigo nodded and summoned his own, feeling Shiro cackle happily in the back of his mind, looking forward to sparing with Shinji, though he had to remind himself this wasn't his Shinji, he wasn't as in sync with his inner Hollow.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Isshin watched them fight, seeing that Ichigo was easily matching Shinji. It was a surprise to see him effortlessly fire off a Cero, something only Hiyori had managed. How did he know so much more about his abilities when they had been Visored for a century? How had he faced and defeated his inner Hollow without anyone to help him? So many questions and yet every instinct screamed to trust the boy, that he wasn't a threat.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo leapt away as Shinji's mask shattered and he staggered at the sudden drop in power, panting. Ichigo lowered his blade, waiting to see if he wanted to continue or not. _"Try to reform it,"_ he told him, and Shinji looked up at him. _"You want to learn to hold it for as long as you want, summon your mask again."_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Shinji stared at the completely at ease Visored, feeling tired, but he did want to warn so he lifted a hand to his face, trying to summon it again. "How?" he finally asked and Ichigo pushed his up to look at him with Hollow eyes.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Stop fighting it. It's your power, no matter the form. Accept that it is a part of you, yours to command," he offered. He had accepted Shiro a long time ago, allowing him to impale him on his blade. He'd done the same with Tensa Zangetsu. Come to think of it, a lot of his learning involved allowing himself to be stabbed…what did that say about him? The Visored had locked their Zanpakutō spirits away after they'd been Hollowfied. They were locked in a continual, unnecessary fight with them, scared to let them out. They had to unlearn those habits, to see them as partners again, an extension of themselves.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Shinji listened to him, shocked. That went against everything they had learnt…but he had control, could use Hollow abilities…maybe there was another way. He closed his eyes, reaching deep into his soul. Ever so slowly his mask began to form again as he struggled before it vanished and he fell to his knees, panting. He looked up as Ichigo knelt in front of him, a small smile on his face.

"I'll help you, if you want," the boy offered and Shinji nodded, accepting the offered hand up.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Once the fighting was over the group quickly dispersed and Ichigo slipped away, taking to the roof of the Visored's place to cloud watch. Even after two fights, he wasn't tired. It wasn't like he'd been going all out or anything. He wanted to help the Visored learn to accept and work with their inner Hollow. It would be a major advantage in the war, maybe they could end it with all of them together. He'd never faced Yamamoto in battle, but he had seen him fight against Aizen. While it would take everything he had, he was pretty sure he could take the Captain Commander, as long as he didn't have time to prepare the battlefield in advance like he had in the fake Karakura town. It would likely take Mugetsu, an ability he was rather wary of since the last time he used it he lost his powers. The Old Man and Shiro had assured him it wouldn't happen again, and he had come close to attaining that level when fighting Aizen, but he had been too scared to risk it. After all, it had failed to kill him once so why would it work on the second attempt?

He also didn't want to face the Captains, he was scared he would have to fight those he had known as friends. What would he do if he had to face Rukia, Renji, Toshiro….any of them? Facing Zaraki had been hard enough and he'd pulled his punches, unable to kill him. If there was a way to end things without bloodshed, he'd do it, but he didn't see that happening.

He stayed where he was as Shinji appeared, the older man quietly lying beside him to stare up at the sky.

"Okay?" Shinji finally asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo answered, glancing at him. "You okay?"

Shinji shrugged slightly. "Where'd you learn it?"

"Trial and error. I didn't have much choice in trusting him, it was trust the crazy Hollow in my soul or die, and neither of us wanted that. And we had the Old Man playing referee."

"Old Man?" Shinji asked, a teacher?

"Yeah, my Zanpakutō spirit," he lied about that easily since for so long he'd thought it was true.

"What?" Shinji sat up. "You mean your inner Hollow is separate to your Zanpakutō spirit?" to his shock Ichigo nodded. How was that possible?

"Mmmm, I do have two blades," he pointed out. "Shiro is the larger, Old Man is the smaller."

Would the shocks ever stop with the kid?

 _TBC…._

 _Yeah, I know it's short, but this is where it wanted to stop. Yes, Ichigo is lying to Shinji but best way for him to explain without bringing up his Quincy heritage._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 _So from what I've read, we never get to see Ichigo's Bankai when he wields both blades, so what should it be? He will eventually use it but not yet._

 **Chapter 8**

Ichigo bolted upright, sheets pooling at his waist as he blinked, looking around even as Shinji dropped down from the bunk above him. "What is it?" He asked as he got up, obviously it was an alarm of some sort but what kind?

"That's the proximity alert," Shinji answered as he threw his clothes on without a care for modesty and Ichigo quickly did the same. Shinji glanced at him, hesitating, before nodding in decision. "Come on."

Ichigo was surprised but quickly followed him out to find the rest of the Visored waiting.

"You're bringing him?" Rose asked and Shinji nodded.

Ichigo could understand the question, other than the spar yesterday he was under strong restrictions. He hadn't even been on a group patrol or anything yet. When Shinji nodded the others were silent and Ichigo followed them out into the large open area in between the offices and hospital. Shinji motioned for him to follow so he did, going with him to the office Aizen shared with Shinji.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sōsuke looked up as the door opened to admit not just Shinji but Ichigo. This was not the sort of test usually given, but they had no other choice, if the data was right they would need every fighter they had.

"How bad?" Shinji asked and he knew the older man had read the concern in his expression.

"The largest force they have sent after us since the beginning," he explained and Shinji blanched slightly as he came to look, Ichigo at his shoulder and Sōsuke blinked at how natural it seemed to see that. He shifted the screen so that they could see the massive group coming at them from two sides. The base wasn't exactly hidden, it was impossible to fully hide it with so many of them living there, coming and going to patrol and fight. It was however, difficult to find and very well protected by various barriers and defences.

"Captains?" Ichigo asked, curiosity and concern clear in his voice even if he was scowling.

"Of course," Gin answered with his normal cheer. He pointed out several of the signals, "Sixth, Fifth, Eleventh, and Tenth divisions."

"Great," Shinji muttered.

"We are placing far more trust in you than usual at this point, but I see no other way," Sōsuke told the boy sternly and he nodded in understanding, "Stay with Shinji, Gin or myself," he ordered before they went back to working out the best way to defend the base.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Renji shifted impatiently, finally, they were going to take one of the rebel bases. He'd been itching for payback since Rukia had been sent to the Fourth by these monsters as she tried to avenge her mentor. He hadn't really known the Shiba, but everyone spoke highly of him, his death had been a great loss to their forces, especially the Thirteenth. Captain Ukitake was confined to the Fourth permanently, thanks to a wound to his already weak chest and lungs. Thankfully, Rukia had survived and recovered and he flanked over at where she was waiting with others from her Division. Even serving under her brother he hardly ever saw her, and things just weren't the same between them as they had been before her adoption. Once these rebels and monsters were dealt with maybe…maybe they could talk?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo closed his eyes, letting his spirits comfort him. This was not going to be an easy fight, not because of the numbers, he was used to being outnumbered, or even the power of the enemy, they could not match Aizen at his worst after all, but because of who he would be fighting. He could feel them….Rukia, Renji…so many of those he had fought beside and called comrade, even friend. How could he raise his blade against them, maybe even kill them? Then again, he never would have dreamed they could side with the Central 46 over this. He had no choice but to fight, if he didn't then they would really think he was a spy, but could he really kill?

"Alright Ichigo?" Shinji called and he looked over at the other Visored.

"Worried," he admitted softly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"In all the fights we've seen you in, you've never killed," Shinji commented, seeing the distant expression on the younger Visored's face and he was suddenly worried. Had Ichigo never killed? Would they be forcing him to take a life for the first time? Was that why he held back when helping them? They had never even considered that.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo looked away, unable to take the concern in Shinji's eyes. "I don't like killing," he finally admitted. "I've killed mindless hollows aplenty, they were always attracted to me. But killing people who look like people…"

"Is harder," Shinji agreed. "Just remember, they will be trying to kill you and if they get passed us they will kill or capture everyone here, including the kids."

Ichigo's scowl deepened, hands clenching into fists, no, he would not let Yuzu and Karin die again. Chad, Orihime, Ishida…this time they would live. He nodded and moved into position.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Shinji felt a little bad about manipulating him like that, but he'd seen the looks he shot the teens and Kurosaki twins. Longing and loss…things that made him sad for Ichigo. How much had he lost to look at them like that? The time for those thoughts was over as they moved out to face the gathered forces.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo dodged a blow and then felt the splash of hot blood on his face as his opponent fell, fighting back memories. He couldn't afford to let them swamp him here or he could fail. For the first time since arriving in this world he was wielding both blades, something that had shocked the Shinigami, though he had yet to don his mask. Seeing a group of the enemy heading right for Isshin he brought his blades up. "Getsuga Jūjishō." The blast killed three on impact and scattered the rest, all badly injured.

Isshin turned to him with wide eyes, obviously surprised by the powerful attack and then his eyes widened slightly. "Behind you!"

Ichigo spun, blades coming up to block a blow from Makizō Aramaki, surprised by the move from a man he remembered as rather cowardly for a member of the Eleventh. A glance showed that in this world he wasn't the tenth seat but the sixth and yeah, he felt stronger than the man Ichigo had barely known had ever had the chance to become. He'd died very early in the war. Ichigo leapt back, creating space between them, noticing that the blade Makizō looked very different…he was using Shikai, something he'd never seen from him before. He'd have to have Bankai to last long against him and Ichigo didn't sense that level of power or skill from him. He settled himself and then moved at near top speed, seeing his eyes widen in alarm as he blurred only to stop behind the Shinigami who gasped and then slumped to the ground, a pool of blood spreading from his unmoving form. Ichigo forced himself to remain focused, to not dwell on the fact he had killed a man who had once saved Orihime, even if Uryū had threatened him into doing it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Shinji released the Sakasama no Sekai and removed his mask, watching as Izuru Kira, crumpled to the ground, blue eyes staring sightlessly up at the sky. He felt bad, the kid had been Gin's lieutenant once. He'd given him the chance to walk away but he had refused, leaving him no choice but to kill him. He glanced around and spotted Ichigo, his opponent also on the ground, unmoving, and he felt a flash of guilt for forcing the kid to kill. And then he swore as he saw Byakuya heading for Ichigo.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo tensed, sensing the familiar presence behind him, knowing the older man would be out for blood after the way he had been beaten the last time they met. He was not looking forward to this fight at all, despite knowing all of Senbonzakura's abilities. He'd beaten Byakuya's Shikai as a barely trained Shinigami and had matched his Bankai shortly after attaining his own first Bankai. That did not mean he wanted to fight the man who had become a friend. This was not the man he had known, this one was still the cold, rule abiding man he had been when he had stripped away Rukia's powers from Ichigo when they first met.

Ichigo turned to meet cold, dark eyes while he remained calm, he knew better than to let emotion get the better of him when facing this man.

"So, you are the one that saved Hirako," Byakuya stated coldly and Ichigo simply nodded, shifting his grip on his blades. "This time you will not succeed in defeating me boy."

"Arrogant," was all Ichigo said.

"Chire Senbonzakura," he commanded, the blade seeming to fall apart into small cherry blossoms.

Ichigo just grinned and then he moved, seeing Byakuya's eyes widen in shock at his speed as he easily avoided the 'petals'. His blades spun, blocking them even as he moved ever closer to the Captain. He knew that within a certain distance of Byakuya, the blades would not cut anything. Not that he was all that worried about being cut due to his regenerative abilities.

Byakuya just frowned, his blade reforming, before he dropped it straight down, activating his Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Ichigo didn't wait around for the blades to rise from the ground to surround him as he launched another Getsuga Jūjishō, forcing Byakuya to resort to Kidō to defend himself even as the blades rose up.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Shinji snarled and tried to fight his way to Ichigo as he saw Byakuya activate his Bankai, seeing Isshin and Rose also trying to reach their newest member. They weren't going to make it! He saw the blades spring into existence but then the air grew heavy with menace as Ichigo's mask formed over his face. Why wasn't he releasing his blades? Unless they were already in Shikai? They were larger than any blade he had seen when not released so maybe they were permanently in Shikai? If that was true, would that be enough with his mask to defend himself from such an attack?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo let his mask form over his face, the world becoming clearer, sharp as his vision changed slightly with the surge of Hollow power through his body. He could feel Shiro cackling in his mind and he grinned, allowing Shiro's joy at a good fight to fill him. He didn't need Bankai to beat Byakuya, no that would need to be saved for if he ever faced Yamamoto. He would keep it as his ace, along with Mugetsu, no matter how much the power itched under his skin to be used. Having to hold so much back all the time was a pain, he missed being free with who and what he was, although he had gotten used to reigning things in when around unseated Shinigami during the war.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Byakuya studied the young one in front of him, horrified and angered to see a mask form over his face. How dare they continue to create abominations, as if what they had done to Hirako and the others wasn't bad enough. They were an affront to the order of the universe itself! This war was just. This boy could no longer be saved, but they could defeat them and ensure no one else suffered such a transformation. Their treachery had gutted the Divisions, left Soul Society weakened but they were strong again and they would end this once and for all.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo saw the billions of 'petals' begin to move and took a deep breath before moving, too fast for them to follow, seeing Byakuya's eyes widen in shock as Ichigo moved past him, copying the move the man once used on him in another world, severing his Saketsu and Hakusui. Yeah, he was letting Shiro influence him a bit there, but even since joining up with the 'rebels', he'd seen several soldiers brought back suffering from the same move only to slowly die unless Orihime got to them in time to Reject the damage. The effects of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi faded immediately as the man collapsed to his knees, coughing up blood before he crumpled to the ground. Even Unohana couldn't heal that, Ichigo had only survived because he'd still been alive, not a purely spiritual being, plus he'd been using powers given by the transfer from Rukia. He didn't stick around to watch him die, moving on to the next opponent. He would have nightmares tonight of how Byakuya had died in his world, watching his back. He felt horrible but he had been able to read it in his eyes and in his heart when their blades had clashed, this Byakuya would not go against Soul Society, he believed they were right.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rukia froze, eyes wide in horrified shock, it wasn't possible….. niisama….no! She ran, dodging between fights to where she had last sensed him. She gasped as a blade came close but then Renji was there to deflect it, his own eyes filled with shock and then they were running together to find Byakuya lying on the ground in a growing puddle of blood, his broken Zanpakutō beside him. "Niisama!" she dropped to her knees beside him, uncaring of the battle raging around them. There had never been any warmth, any love, but he was her big brother. She rolled him over into her arms to find he was still alive, eyes barely open.

"Ru…kia…." His hand weakly grasped her uniform before it went slack, and his eyes closed.

"No," she shook her head in denial but then Renji was pulling her up.

"Focus!" He snapped at her, shaking her slightly.

Rukia looked around, suddenly seeing the whole battle….they weren't winning….why weren't they winning? Then she saw him, a tall man, barely more than a boy, with wild orange hair….and a Hollow's mask. Another monster…this was the one she had heard the officers speaking of, the unknown man who kept saving the enemy, that they had thought of approaching to work for them. the mask vanished and he turned, and she gasped, hand pressed to her mouth….Kaien…

 _TBC…._

 _have a new idea for a Bleach/HP story and was wondering. I've read some where Harry is given Muramasa or is the reincarnation of his original wielder. I was wondering, if Harry had a Zanpakto, what would it be?_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Still not mine_

 _Got a review saying I'm depressed to be writing such a story and stuff, huh?_

 **Chapter 9**

Ichigo turned as his mask faded only to meet wide eyes…Rukia and at her side was Renji. No….please no…don't make him do this. For a second, he saw his Rukia and Renji but then she snarled in rage, flying towards him.

"Mae Sode no Shirayuki," she called as she held the blade in front of her and turned it in a counter-clockwise circle.

Ichigo shifted his grip on his blades, meeting her eyes and she hesitated.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rukia activated her Shikai, even knowing she was badly outclassed with how he had killed her niisama. She saw him shift his grip and steadied herself and then she was staring into amber eyes and she found herself hesitating, although she didn't understand why. There was something…pain, longing…she didn't understand what she was seeing reflected in his eyes. It hurt her, how much he looked like Kaien. Was that planned? Had they somehow captured Kaien and mutilated him into this? She was sure she had seen his body….but with Aizen involved? Had it been an illusion? "Kaien-dono," she whispered sadly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo jolted…what? He shook his head. "I'm not him," he told her almost gently, unable to help it. He really didn't want to fight her, to be forced to kill her.

"Who are you?" she asked, shakily.

"Ichigo," he answered, sensing Renji moving to flank him, not that it would matter. "Walk away," he pleaded.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Walk away? Why would he ask that? Ichigo…it suited him with that hair. "How do you know you're not? Maybe…maybe they made you this and you don't remember," she tried.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Shinji finally managed to get close, hearing the Kuchiki girls desperate plea and his eyes widened. Did they really think that they would do such a thing? Though…was it possible? They hadn't done anything to Kaien's body…could the Twelfth have created Ichigo from Kaien? No…surely, he would never have killed Byakuya if he was a creation of Soul Society.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo shook his head. "I remember my whole life, I'm not this Kaien. I had a Mother, Father, sisters, friends, lovers… I am sorry for your loss, but I am Ichigo and that is who I have always been." It hurt, not telling her who he really was, who they had been to each other in his world. They had been lovers for a short time, till they decided they were better as friends, almost siblings in a way. She'd been far happier with Renji than they ever could have been together.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Shinji heard Ichigo's words but there was still that little bit of doubt, after all if he had been created from a dead Shinigami, they would have ensured he had memories to suite his new life.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo barely moved, easily anticipating and blocking Renji's attack, before lashing out in a kick that sent him flying. All of that without breaking eye contact with Rukia who still hesitated. He knew Shinji was nearby, observing, could sense his sudden doubt, it hurt, but he'd heard the whispers about the kind of horrors Kurotsuchi, and his division, had made since the war started. "I don't want to kill you; I don't want to kill anyone. But I won't lay down and die just because some pathetic old men are scared of anything different. Why do you fight for them?" Ichigo asked her even as someone called the retreat.

Ichigo glanced at Shinji who hesitated before nodding, he would let her retreat.

,,,,,,,,,,

Shinji nodded after a few seconds of hesitation. Ichigo had done enough, he would not force him to kill her. He wouldn't do it himself, this time. Maybe his words would make the girl think for herself, maybe they wouldn't, but she was young, perhaps young enough to realise what she fought for was wrong. And there was something in the way Ichigo looked at her, spoke to her…like he knew someone like her, maybe even loved someone, someone who was obviously gone now. He hadn't considered that, once he'd heard Ichigo's age it was easy to think of him as a kid, but he was still sort of human, so he was actually an adult, which meant it was very possible he'd had a lover or even a spouse.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rukia was shocked and confused when he said he didn't want to kill her or anyone, especially when he'd killed niisama. But…he'd kicked Renji away when he could have easily killed him, had stayed back instead of attacking her. his words…made sense, who would sit idly by and allow themselves to be killed? But that was the law, the Central 46 commanded that all Shinigami infected by Hollows were to die and she had seen the mask on his face. Even if he was Kaien, mutilated and remade, he was marked for death by the law. Looking into burning amber eyes, she saw the same confidence, the same strength and conviction as she always had in Kaien's. Even if he wasn't Kaien, he had to be a Shiba, all of whom had sided with them, except the ex-Captain of the tenth. Surely the whole clan wasn't wrong? Then why did he make her feel like maybe they were? She heard the call, saw him look to…Hirako and the blonde nodded in agreement and she tensed, was he going to kill her?

"Get out of here brat, before I change my mind," the ex-Captain said, shocking her.

She looked between them before turning and running. She stood no chance against both of them, there was no choice but to retreat.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo sighed as the last officer retreated into the distance, his blades vanishing. He felt exhausted, not physically but mentally. He'd killed a man who had once watched his back at the cost of his own, had hurt Renji…could he have hurt or killed Rukia if she hadn't backed down?

"Who was she?"

Ichigo looked at Shinji in confusion.

"Whoever Kuchiki reminded you of."

"A friend…she was…" he shook his head. "We tried the lover thing, but we were better as friends. And there was nothing I could do to save her," he admitted softly. Rukia had been his first attempt at romance, he knew Orihime had hoped but he had never seen her that way at all. Turned out he didn't really see Rukia that way either, oh it had been good, very good, but there had been no real romance behind it, just physical pleasure. They'd both wanted more than that.

"Come on, medical than dinner and back to bed," Shinji nudged him in the direction of camp, and they used Shunpo to get back quicker. While Ichigo headed for medical for a check-up, Shinji headed for the office, seeing Sōsuke head that way. No one saw Ichigo duck away and empty his stomach in an alley, wiping his mouth after, stomach rolling. The whole battle had him feeling sick, it was all so unnecessary. He then moved to the hospital, hoping it would be anyone except Isshin giving him his post-battle exam.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sōsuke had just sat down when Shinji entered so he grabbed the pot and poured in water and leaves, heating it gently before pouring them each a cup. For once Shinji didn't complain about tea rather than sake, sipping slowly. "How did he do?" he had been on the other side of the battlefield and had seen little but the occasional flash of orange.

"Byakuya Kuchiki will no longer be a problem, Ichigo killed him before his bankai could fully activate. Pretty sure he took out the sixth seat of the eleventh as well, didn't recognise any of the other opponents I glanced, unseated officers probably. There was only one…I wouldn't call it a problem exactly."

"Oh?" he was a shocked to hear of the Kuchiki clan heads death, he was not an easy opponent, even for another Captain class fighter.

"His sister. She's come up with the crazy theory that we ran off with Kaien's corpse and mutilated it to create Ichigo, explaining their similarities in appearance."

Sōsuke blinked and then frowned, they hadn't done that but had someone else? "I see…"

"Ichigo didn't attack her, they talked. When the retreat sounded, he stood by and I allowed it. Asked him once she was gone. He had a friend, a lover, who she reminded him of. He's having enough trouble with the idea of killing others that I didn't think it worth it to push."

"That is why he hasn't killed in previous fights?"

"Yeah, he said killing low level Hollows is easy, they don't look human. He also mentioned that Hollows have always been drawn to him due to his power. I mentioned that if he didn't kill and anyone got past then the kids would be in danger, that did the trick."

Sōsuke nodded, pondering the information. They'd never considered the possibility that Ichigo had never killed another being that looked human when considering his reluctance.

"is it possible? Her theory about Ichigo?"

"I am…unsure. I will contact Kisuke," he answered. "Go get checked and then sleep."

"You too, you'll do no good if you pass out," Shinji warned before leaving.

,,,,,,,,,,,

Shinji slipped into his room, smiling slightly when he saw Ichigo sprawled on the lower bunk, already asleep. He pulled the blanket up and then changed and leapt up to his own bed to sleep, even though his body was telling him it was almost time to get up for the day. He knew Ichigo's presence had been the only reason they had won. He'd taken out at least two seated officers and who knew how many unseated thanks to his energy attacks that could hit multiple targets at once and do significant damage. He just hoped the kid didn't pay too high a price for the lives he'd taken.

Two hours later he was up and waking Ichigo from the first nightmare of many and he found he hated himself a little for his part in it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo lay on the roof, staring at the clouds. It had been a week since the attack and Soul Society had been very quiet since, giving them time to shore up defences and stock supplies. He'd helped wherever he could, no matter what the job. He knew the quiet wouldn't last, they were obviously shocked by the easy death of a Captain and working to replace him. Would it be Renji? It couldn't be Rukia, he had felt she hadn't achieved Bankai yet. Renji might have or he might be just on the cusp, it was hard to tell. Would his words make any difference, or would she aim to kill next time they met? He didn't flinch when a familiar presence joined him but shook his head when a cigarette was offered. "Where do you even get those anymore?"

"Here and there," Isshin answered. "Going to give me a straight answer over why you threw up after the battle?" So far, Ichigo had managed to avoid the question. He sat up to look down at the younger man, seeing the stubborn expression. "Were you injured, and it healed before reaching me?" he offered and Ichigo hesitated but shook his head. If not an injury, then…phycological reasons? "Did something happen?" only silence in answer and he reached out to gently grip the boy's shoulder. "Ichigo, please tell me. I cannot help you if I do not know."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

If he hadn't already decided Isshin was different to his Dad, that would have made it obvious. His Dad had never talked about the war with him, the first time or when the second one kicked off. Maybe they would have talked later, after Soul Society fell, but he would never know. He was so used to never showing emotion to the man. He glanced at him, seeing only sincerity. "I killed them," he whispered, looking away again.

"Who?" the question wasn't harsh or demanding.

Ichigo shrugged. "Don't know who they were….unseated Shinigami."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

As one of those watching Ichigo, Isshin had seen the report the kid had written plus Shinji's, he'd killed more than juts unseated officers. "And?" Ichigo looked back at him, eyes haunted.

"The sixth seat of the eleventh and Captain of the sixth…they were human, and I killed them."

So, it was as Shinji had guessed, he was having issue with killing people who actually looked like people. "They were human when alive, yes, but you killed Shinigami, not living people. Yuzu, Karin, the teenagers, they are human, and the Shinigami would have killed them if they had won. What you did, it saved lives. They made the choice to follow orders and come here, all you did was defend yourself and others," he tried to explain, hoping it would help. Ichigo nodded after a while and they sat in silence, cloud watching. He felt bad for the kid, none of them should ever have had to kill.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo handed the last dish to Yuzu who grinned as she dried it. It had been Dad's idea for Ichigo to help in the kitchen, just for clean-up duties but she was glad he had. Ichigo was quiet and polite but he also felt safe, kind of like Dad. He seemed a lot more relaxed than he had when he had first arrived. "Are you going on patrol soon?" she put the dish away in the cupboard as he let the sink drain.

"Tomorrow, for three days," he answered as he dried his hands off.

"I'll miss you," she smiled at him, seeing his eyes widen slightly in surprise before he offered a small smile.

"I'll miss you too," he offered, shocking them both by reaching out and ruffling her hair. His hand snapped back, and he froze, and she realised he was ready to run.

So, she stepped into his space and hugged him. "Come back alive and in one piece." She felt his arms hesitantly wrap around her, ever so gently. She waited a minute and then stepped back and smiled at him again. "Promise?"

He nodded, looking a little pale maybe. "Promise."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo checked the gear he had been given, mind still swirling from what had happened in the kitchen. Yuzu had hugged him! She barely knew him, but she had asked him to come back alive. Why? Was it possible for her to somehow feel attached to him as a sibling, despite his never having been born here? He forced those thoughts from his mind as he left the room, he shared with Shinji to meet up with him and Chad for a patrol. He'd barely seen anything of those he'd once called friend at school since coming to camp. The occasional sighting across the dining hall, spotting Orihime or Uryū in the hospital…but other than that first day, he'd never spoken to any of them. Did it really matter? He was older than them here, they had nothing in common.

"Ready?" Shinji asked and they both nodded so they quickly headed off.

 _TBC…_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 **Chapter 10**

She stumbled, arms wrapped around her chest, tears blurring the world around her. She wasn't sure where she was, she didn't care. Niisama was dead and now she wasn't a Kuchiki anymore. She was no one. Taichou couldn't help her, he still had the title, but they'd been given a new Fukutaichou and he didn't care about anything except orders. They'd stripped her of her rank, for not attacking Ichigo and Hirako, despite being outnumbered and vastly overpowered. She'd heard some mumblings about reassignment too. Some of the Eleventh had been looking at her too, they'd lost one of their officers to Ichigo in the battle, and the looks they gave her… she had nowhere to go.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Shinji motioned a stop to Rose as Ichigo cocked his head to the side, listening. It had taken a day on their last patrol to realise the other Visored's senses were better than his own. Ichigo looked at him and motioned down and to the left so they shifted on the roof they'd stopped for a break on and looked down. Sure enough, beneath them was a figure in Shinigami black, stumbling around. It took a few seconds, but Shinji recognised her, the young Kuchiki. She looked like she hadn't slept since the battle and…was that a sob? He glanced at Ichigo and noticed the way his eyes had narrowed, yeah, it was a sob. "Ichigo," he hissed and Ichigo looked at him, so he nodded down. "We'll watch your back in case it's a trap."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Seeing Rukia like that was a shock and then…she sobbed…he'd heard that noise only once before, after Byakuya had been killed. And then Shinji was okaying his going to her but what could he say? He swallowed and got up, dropping quietly to the ground below. He hesitated, not wanting to scare her. "Are you alright?" he called softly, as gently as he could and she started, stumbling back and he moved in, grabbing her arm to keep her from falling. "Easy, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," he promised as he steadied her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hearing a voice she had startled, trying to turn to fast and then she was falling but a hand wrapped around her arm, keeping her on her feet. Her head shot up as she recognised the voice, the tone gentler than it had been last time she had heard it, the grip on her arm was firm but not painful. She stared into amber eyes, knowing her own were wide. Why would he promise not to hurt her? They were enemies. "Why?"

Instead of letting go of her arm he gently tugged her over to a pile of rubble and pushed her down to sit. "Are you hurt?" he asked, dropping down into a crouch so he no longer towered over her.

Only two people had ever shown so much concern for her since she had become a Shinigami. One was dead and the other was likely to die soon. They had laughed when she had said how much Ichigo looked like Kaien-dono, like she was stupid.

"Here," a water bottle was held up in offering and she hesitated but then slowly took it and sipped, enjoying the cool liquid. "Are you hurt?" he asked again, and she shook her head.

She was shaking, she shouldn't be shaking! They may have taken her name and rank, but she was still an experienced Shinigami, and this was the enemy….then why couldn't she see him as one? He had killed her brother; it was all his fault…so why did he make her feel safe? She shivered, she didn't usually have much trouble with the cold, even without being in Shikai, and then a jacket was being settled over her shoulders. She looked up to see he had used his own jacket, leaving him with bare arms….and scars, old scars. Sensing her gaze he shifted slightly hand shifting as if to tug a sleeve down, but his shirt had short sleeves.

"Why are you here?" he asked, voice still gentle.

It hits her then, there is no way he's out here alone. She should have fled, or something. She'd heard the stories about what they did to prisoners and the idea terrified her, she didn't think she was strong enough.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you Kuchiki-san," he promised, and she shook her head.

Even if she could believe his promise, that didn't mean his comrades wouldn't. "Not a Kuchiki anymore," she whispered, eyes on the ground.

"Okay, what would you like me to call you?"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Shinji and Rose watched from the rooftop while also watching for anyone else, they were talking softly but the nature of the alley helped carry the sound up to them. Shinji couldn't help feeling sorry for the girl. He knew what the Kuchiki were like and even they had heard the story of Byakuya adopting his sister. With his death his protection of her had ended.

"What did she see?" Rose asked softly.

"What?"

"His arms."

Shinji sighed, Ichigo always kept as much skin as possible covered, even in their quarters, keeping most from realising. "Scars," he finally admitted, and Rose nodded.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo was beyond mad at what she had been put through, all because he had killed Byakuya. It was obvious she hadn't just been kicked out of the family, her uniform was missing all sign of any rank mark, though she still bore the insignia of the thirteenth Division. But he kept that rage from his voice as he asked what she wanted to be called since technically he shouldn't know her name and maybe she'd had another family name before the adoption. He had never seen her like this, not even when she'd nearly been executed, during the war, nothing. She looked so small, smaller than he remembered, broken almost and he hated his role in putting that look on her face.

"Rukia," she finally whispered, and he offered a small smile.

"Hello Rukia, I'm Ichigo," he offered, in case she hadn't remembered. He pulled out a ration bar and offered it to her. "How long have you been out here?"

She shrugged but slowly reached out and accepted the food. It had been two months since the attack, the clan would have taken some time to kick her out, right? But why had she been seriously demoted? Surely not for not attacking him? This girl isn't the spitfire he'd known and loved as friend and lover both over the years. Girl…she'd been so much older than him and yet here, she appeared the younger. He moved to sit beside her on the rubble, feeling her tense but he kept his hands in view, resting on his thighs. Her blade is on her waist, close to hand, he appeared unarmed.

"We're not the bad guys, Rukia. I don't know what you've been told, but we aren't monsters," he promised.

"Hollows are monsters that consume souls," she answered, and he sighed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

As she said it she couldn't help wondering, Hollows consumed souls…did that mean that Ichigo did too? Was he going to eat her? She had seen the mask on his face in the battle, knew he was infected by a Hollow. Was this all a trap to catch an easy meal? She couldn't help tensing and then a hand was resting lightly on her shoulder.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo didn't need to be a mind reader to realise what she was thinking, and it hurt. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promised. I don't…I don't eat people Rukia. This," he indicated his body, "this is a real flesh and blood body. I eat food just like everyone else. We all do. As for Hollows, yeah, low level ones eat whatever souls they can find. More powerful ones eat other Hollows," he explained gently.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rukia stared at him in shock. A real body? She slowly reached out and then hesitated, but he nodded so she let her hand touch his chest, feeling warmth through his shirt, able to feel his chest move with breath, his heart beating steadily. Touching him, she could feel it, this wasn't a gigai or spiritual body. "How?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Everyone seems pretty puzzled by a human gaining Shinigami and Hollow powers. To me it's normal."

How could a human gain their powers, let alone those of a Hollow as well? It didn't make sense and yet he seemed perfectly sincere. She looked up and spotted movement on the roof, stiffening.

"I'm not allowed on solo patrols," Ichigo told her and she frowned before nodding, whoever was with him was up there, watching them.

"Aren't you worried they'll think you're a spy?"

"No, they okayed my coming down here," he shrugged. "Not like you've made a move to your sword or anything either."

"Oh," she whispered, glancing up again and seeing the shock of straight blonde hair…Hirako. He'd been the one to give the okay to allowing her to live and retreat, even if it had been Ichigo's idea. "What are you going to do with me?"

"What?" he sounded genuinely confused and she looked up at him, meeting his eyes again.

"I'm your prisoner now, aren't I?"

"Um…" he looked up and then she forced herself to remain still as Hirako dropped down to join them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hearing her question Shinji sighed and got up, dropping to the ground to join the conversation, trusting Rose to watch their backs. He bowed slightly, there was no reason to be impolite to the poor girl. If this was true then she'd been kicked enough. "I assume you know who I am Rukia-san."

"Yes sir," she agreed, eyes a little wide and he grinned.

"Relax, I've got no reason to hurt ya if you don't start something," he promised, leaning against the crumbling wall. "But yeah, we're gonna have to take you in. Ichigo's right, we're not monsters, you won't be harmed as long as you're peaceful. You'll need to hand over your Zanpakutō to Ichigo," he offered, it made sense since Ichigo didn't visibly carry his and he thought she might feel more comfortable with him carrying it. The two had bonded and he was hoping that would mean she wouldn't fight. He didn't want to hurt or even kill her. Ex-seated officer or not, she was still pretty young and maybe she could be shown the truth. He had the feeling she was beginning to become disillusioned with her superiors now. "Do we need to restrain you?" He asked and she swallowed but slowly reached down to remove her sheathed blade and hand it to Ichigo who quickly tied the sheath to his belt.

"I won't let anything happen to her," Ichigo promised while Shinji waved Rose down to join them.

They moved out with her in the middle, moving at a slower pace since she seemed exhausted and eventually Shinji stopped at a familiar building. It was the one he'd woken in when Ichigo had saved his life. "We'll camp here tonight."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

As soon as Ichigo accepted Sode no Shirayuki from her, she had expected things to change, to be tied up, knocked out, something. All that had happened was they had begun walking, keeping her in the middle. Not that she'd try to run without her Zanpakutō. They walked for hours and she knew she was slowing them down, but they did nothing to force her faster, even helping her up when she stumbled. As the sun began setting Hirako moved into the shell of a building and Ichigo chuckled for some reason before moving to set up camp. Hirako nodded at her to sit so she did, keeping her hands folded in her lap.

"Here," this time it was Hirako offering her food and water and she took it, eating slowly. "Get some sleep kid, want to make it home tomorrow," he told her, and she nodded, shifting to curl up on her side. It was cold but she was too tired to care, and she didn't stir when minutes later the jacket was removed and replaced with a blanket.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo sat before the fire, taking first watch while everyone else slept. He was honestly shocked by the days events. He hadn't been expecting to see Rukia again, not so soon and not under peaceful circumstances. His hands balled into fists, his anger at Soul Society rising. He'd thought the government dumb enough in his world but here? He was getting more and more tempted to go deal with the idiots, permanently. Take out enough of those in command and Sōsuke could waltz in and put his own people in charge. It still felt strange, being on the same side as him but he had watched carefully since arriving in the camp, seeing how the people interacted with each other, with those in charge…and it all felt genuine. Would they be scared of him if he did that? Would he lose the friendships he was making? He sighed and then glanced over at where Rukia was sleeping, she looked so small and frail, worse than the time his Rukia had been skewered by a poisoned blade and nearly died. This one…it seemed there was very little of the spirited child from Inuzuri, or had it just been buried too deeply? Eventually he got up and woke Rose before rolling into his own bedroll to sleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sōsuke blinked and went to watch as Shinji led his patrol plus one into the compound. What was it with the blonde and discovering strays lately. He got a good look and an eyebrow went up, very interesting. Maybe her presence could help solve the mystery that was Ichigo. While her theory about the young man was…fanciful, her likeness to an old friend and lover may held bring him out a bit.

 _TBC…_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: not mine_

 **Chapter 11**

Rukia pressed closer to Ichigo as they moved into the base, he may technically be the enemy, but he had done nothing to threaten her and of everyone around she felt safest near him. Which was crazy because they were enemies…weren't they? And then they stopped walking and she felt fear blossom at the sight of Soul Society's greatest enemy, Aizen Sōsuke. This was the madman responsible for turning some of their best into monsters but...Hirako had acted anything but monstrous towards her, he appeared completely in control of himself. Had the Central 46…lied to them? No, they couldn't have.

"I suppose you have a good explanation Shinji?" Aizen asked and the blonde ex-Captain grinned, there was no fear or hatred there that she could see which was odd if Aizen had experimented on them.

"She's Ichigo's stray, not mine," he smirked as he said it and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"We couldn't just leave her out there to starve to death," he muttered. "She got kicked out for not attacking Shinji and me during that battle and because I killed her brother."

She could feel assessing eyes on her but kept hers locked on the ground.

"Very well, take her to medical and then the detainment unit for now. I am sure you can understand that we must be careful, the 12th had become rather troublesome with their creations. Use this time to think on what you wish to do," Aizen told her and she looked up at him in confusion.

"What I wish to do?" no one had ever really asked her that, no…Kaien had but no one since then had.

"We will not hold you here permanently, you can attempt to live out there if you wish. Or you can join us, as a fighter or not." He nodded and left, Hirako following him and Ichigo took her by the elbow.

"Come on, let's get you to medical. It's not bad, I went through it when I came here. Though I got to bunk with Shinji and the others immediately, guess it was cause I was never a member of the Gotei," he explained. "I'll keep your Zanpakutō until you're released, unless there's someone else you want to?"

"No, please keep her." She would rather leave Sode no Shirayuki with someone who obviously respected her than anyone else. He nodded and guided her into a building.

"Hello?" he called.

She recognised the man who emerged, swallow hard as she did, Shiba-taichou. The only member of the Shiba clan to join the rebels. She remembered Kaien speaking fondly of his uncle even as he could not understand his actions. He'd even fought the man when he had approached Kaien to join them.

"Ichigo, you're back early. Ah…"

"This is Rukia, she needs a check-up."

"Of course, this way," he motioned her into one of the rooms. She went in and Shiba-san entered long enough to hand her a gown before leaving so she could change.

Ichigo remained outside the whole time and when it was over he led her to a drab building. "I'll have to lock you in," he told her, showing her into a room with bars over the window and as the fourth wall, as soon as she stepped in she noticed the Kido as it activated and began draining her Reiatsu. She sat down on the chair and watched him lock the door. "I'll go get you a meal and some clean clothes."

"Thank you," she whispered, and he smiled softly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo left the detainment building and his hidden watcher dropped down to join him. "Getting her some food," he offered, and Rose nodded, walking with him to the mess where Ichigo put a tray together for her even as he said hi to the twins. He loved spending time with them, they were a lot like his sisters but there were some differences. They had grown up without a big brother to shelter them, without the stability of a home and school and friends. From what he'd managed to piece together he knew the town had been destroyed when they were four…the same age their Mom had died back home, she'd died a year later here. When he returned Rose followed him, but he was used to it now. He hoped soon he wouldn't always have to be with someone, but he could understand why it was standard and even more so for someone like him, he was powerful enough to do a lot of damage should he turn on them.

He walked in, Rose remaining outside, and he opened the section that let him slide the tray in to her. She took it, looking surprised by the food. "Not something you like?" he'd thought she'd have similar tastes but maybe he had been wrong?

"No! It's…it's wonderful, thank you." She sat on the bed and began to eat, and he realised she hadn't expected normal food. Had she thought they'd keep her on field rations? Or maybe it was the amount of food? But she was too skinny and needed it. He grabbed the guards chair and dropped into it, sitting quietly as she ate.

"I'm sorry," he finally offered, and she looked up at him, eyes wary.

"For what?" She asked hesitantly.

"Your brother," he looked down at the floor and then up at her. "I didn't want to kill him, I don't like killing at all but there was no other choice, I couldn't let him get past me."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rukia put the mug of tea down to stare at him, shocked by his admission. She had never expected him to apologise for what had happened. Why would he? Her nii-sama had been the enemy and Ichigo had killed him, just like he would have killed Ichigo if given the chance. She studied him closely, for any sign of deceit and yet found none. By the ruling of the Central 46, he was a monster and yet he was anything but. He could have killed her before she ever knew he was there; he should have killed her during the battle and yet he had let her go then. "He was your enemy, in battle there can be no hesitation," she whispered.

"But there's no need for these battles. The experiments were sanctioned, even if they didn't go as planned. If those old bastards had done their jobs they would have seen the Visored were no threat and you al could have gone on with your lives in peace, Visored and Shinigami together. Instead they ordered their deaths and started a war."

"You were not there; you weren't a member of the Gotei 13…so how can you be one of them?" she asked, finishing hr tea and putting the tray back for him to collect even as he shrugged.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Considering this is my body and not a gigai?" he almost laughed at how wide her eyes went but held back since he wasn't sure how this Rukia would take being laughed at. He stood and stretched. "You should get some sleep," he offered, and she nodded so he took the tray and left, returning it to the mess.

"Ichigo!" Yuzu called and waved him over.

He saw the group at the table and had to fight back the urge to either run or cry. He took a steadying breath and headed over to sit with the twins, Orihime, Uryū and Chad. "Hi," he offered and Orihime smiled at him while the two males nodded. They went back to talking and he listened, chiming in occasionally. It was odd, being older than his friends, having to pretend he had only known them a few months, but it was getting easier. He didn't have much to do with Uryū and Orihime since they were medical, and he hadn't been allowed to help with Healing yet, but he'd been on two patrols with Chad and he was a lot like his Chad had been.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jūshirō stared at his oldest friend in disbelief. He knew his condition better than anyone, but he was still a Captain, even if his lieutenant now ran most of the Division. He'd had no say in that appointment, but he had been unconscious at the time. Kuchiki Byakuya was dead….Rukia disowned and stripped of everything…now she was gone…and there was a new fighter with the enemy, one who looked like Shiba Kaien reborn, though with different coloured hair and eyes. He coughed and Shunsui was there, supporting him as the hacking cough had him trying to curl around his chest in agony.

"Easy, keep breathing," Shunsui whispered, feeling sick at having set this attack off, but he had a right to know what was happening. There had been times since the start of this war when he wondered if he had made the right decision and all that had happened since the young man appeared had him considering his choices. He knew Jūshirō was dying, everyone did, he'd been dying for a long time but the wounds he had gained in trying to avenge Kaien had sped the process up. He wished he could go back to that day, to hold him back from going after them, but he couldn't. he soothed Jūshirō as best he could, helping him settle back down after sipping some water, watching him fall into an uneasy sleep. He stayed a little longer before gathering his hat and leaving the Fourth to return to his own Division, by now his paperwork had likely tripled but he didn't care.

 _TBC…_

 _Bit of a filler chapter._


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: not mine_

 **Chapter 12**

He leant against the wall, gasping for air, before he pushed up and forced himself to keep moving. He had to find her, protect her. How dare they use her as an example for not fighting a suicidal battle. He stopped, coughing blood, but he would not fail.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Shinji watched as Ichigo sat outside of the girls cell, just talking softly with her. The shock she'd been in had finally worn off and she was beginning to look healthier. How could anyone fight for a society that treated their own like that? it seemed she was beginning to realise that which was good.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rose darted around the building and stopped to stare in shock. What? How was that possible? He carefully checked for observers, any sign it was a trap…but there was nothing. The figure stumbled and collapsed onto one knee and he stepped from cover, walking forward, hearing the chest rattling cough. Maybe finding strays when out on patrol was contagious? He had really looked up to him once…and he couldn't just leave him to die like this. He approached cautiously and then knelt down, pulling an arm up over his shoulders, lifting up to get him on his feet. The coughing fit eased, and fever bright green eyes opened to stare vaguely at him. Seeing that, he gave up on the idea of helping him walk and lifted him up, heading back to base. He didn't know what they would do with the Captain, but even execution would be kinder than letting him waste away like this.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Ichigo," Isshin called and the young man glanced up from the book he was reading.

"Yeah?"

"We could use a hand in medical," he offered and amber eyes blinked in surprise before he stood up to follow him.

"What's happened?" he asked in alarm.

"Rose found someone out there and brought them back, it seems to be becoming a habit," he smirked and Ichigo shook his head.

"Who is it?"

"Captain Ukitake."

Ichigo froze for a second, eyes wide. "Seriously? How? I thought he was confined to the Fourth?"

"No idea, he's too sick at the moment to get anything out of him." he led the way into the building. "With Ryūken and Inoue elsewhere I could use a hand."

"Of course," Ichigo nodded. He changed into clean clothing and scrubbed his hands before they entered the room, getting his first look at a Captain who had been something of a mentor to him back in his world. There hadn't been many duel wielders after all, and he'd needed help figuring it out. Plus, he'd been Rukia's Captain. He looked…well Ichigo had never seen him in such bad health. "Why are we doing this?" he asked and Isshin looked at him. "If he hasn't been actively working as Captain then any intel he has would be out of date so that rules out keeping him alive for interrogation. Healing him just to kill him would be a waste of resources."

"We need to know what he was doing out there…and there's always the slim chance."

"He'll join?" Ichigo asked and Isshin nodded. He would be surprised; he'd found out how Kaien had died and Jūshirō…. Ukitake's reaction to that. Then again, Rukia was here so maybe there was a chance? He had never had the chance to examine his world's Ukitake, too busy with the war and he'd always figured if Unohana couldn't find a cure, no one could. But this was a different world so maybe they could do something. Or at least make him comfortable. The first step was to get his fever down.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Shinji glanced down at the bottom bunk as Ichigo dropped heavily onto it. "Ya alright?"

"Wake me in a decade," the younger man groaned, and Shinji laughed.

"That bad?"

"We've got him stable, but that's it."

"You think he'll make it?"

"He's got a chance. We've sent samples to Urahara because there is no way this is just an illness."

"You mean someone has made him sick?" That got his attention.

"Or sicker, yeah. Poison's the most likely method. If he wants to live then I'd say he might, if he gives up…." Ichigo shrugged as he finally got his shoes off. "Night," he rolled himself in his blankets and fell asleep, Shinji smiling fondly. It was good that he was so relaxed around him, kid stressed out too easily. He'd be grey before he was forty the way he was going.

He wasn't sure what he thought of Ukitake being in camp, though if he really had been poisoned and they could prove it to him, maybe there was a chance he would see the truth and join them. If he recovered anyway.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kisuke nodded to the young Arrancar who had made the delivery, heading into his lab. He opened it and read the note. Well…that was very interesting. And made things complicated. If Kyōraku found out where his best friend was it would cause trouble, he would try to 'rescue' him, not knowing he was safer with them at the moment. While many of them were disappointed in the Thirteenths' Captain, few of them held any true animosity towards him. He'd simply been too ill to have fought them often in the early days, and then he'd been permanently relegated to the Fourth. If they could get him on side, Kyōraku was likely to follow and the their odds would be significantly improved.

He set the samples out and went to work, hoping it was poison as the antidote could be administered, or created first. He was no research doctor, if it truly was an illness there was little he could do and Inoue may be his best hope, if she could Reject something like this.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rukia looked up as Ichimaru approached her cell, for once not smiling. She stood up, worried.

"Out you come," he opened the door.

"Why?"

"Got someone here you'll want to see. And no, his condition is not our fault. He was found wandering around town half dead."

She followed quickly after the ex-Captain, who could it be? Renji? Who else could it be? She had no friends, even in her own Division, not anymore. He opened the door and she froze and then she rushed to the bedside, seeing all of the equipment he was attached to. She reached out and took a cool hand in hers. "Taichou?" She whispered, unable to believe her eyes. She heard movement and looked over to see Ichigo entering the room.

"He's stable for now," he told her, walking over to join her. "We're running tests to see what can be done to help him."

"You're a Healer?" she hadn't expected that at all!

He just shrugged. "Part way through a medical degree so I'm helping out."

"If…if you can help him, what happens then?" she asked, looking between the two and Ichigo looked to Ichimaru who shrugged slightly.

"Not my decision, no one's alone."

Was there anyone in such a group who would vote to let him live? She felt a hand squeeze her shoulder gently and glanced up at Ichigo, seeing the understanding in his eyes. He was still under watch himself after all.

"May I sit with him?" she asked.

"As long as someone's willing ta stay with you," he looked at Ichigo who rolled his eyes but nodded.

"I've got this shift anyway, which is why you brought her by now."

"Really? By kids, don't have too much fun!" he waved and then dodged when Ichigo threw something at him.

"Out of here before I give you a reason to stay!" he called after the older man. He then grabbed a stool and put it beside the bed. "There you go, let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you," she smiled, and he nodded, sitting at the desk with a bunch of files and books.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo entered the office, surprised to find not only Sōsuke but Shinji, Gin and Isshin. "You wanted to see me?" he asked, looking between them. Surprisingly, he found he trusted all of them enough now that he did not immediately suspect a trap in being called before the whole group.

"Please come in Ichigo," Sōsuke waved him to the chair he had previously used. "I called you for two reasons, one is that we are discussing Ukitake and as you are involved we wanted your opinion. Also, it has been decided to remove your escort. You are now free to move about camp without someone keeping watch. Solo patrols will be considered in a further few months," he explained, all of them watching Ichigo's expression, seeing his eyes widen slightly, obviously not expecting that.

"I won't betray your trust," he promised and Sōsuke found he believed him. No spy would act as he did in battle, reluctant to kill and yet fiercely protective of those he fought beside.

"Thank you. Now, on to Ukitake."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo sat on the roof, stargazing. For the first time since coming to the camp…he was truly alone. Even when whoever was tasked with watching him was out of sight, he'd been aware of them, hard not to be after so long at war and having to watch not only his own back but everyone around him. it had been a shock to have this much freedom so soon, he'd thought for sure he'd be under scrutiny for months yet. It felt…nice, to be trusted that much already. They had to know he was a mess, he still had nightmares that often woke at least Shinji, but no one ever said anything about them, just offered to listen if he wanted to talk about them. He couldn't not unless he wanted to sound insane, so the only ones he could talk to shared his very soul with him.

The Visored were accepting him into their group, some more warily than others but it felt good to have them back, even if they were different. He worked with them all whenever he had the time, together and individually, helping them get a better grasp on their Hollow sides. No surprise, Mashiro was the furthest along and Hiyori had the most work to do. Shinji was doing well, pure stubbornness helping him, the others were having varied levels of success.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kensei dropped to a knee, panting heavily as he struggled to reform his mask, eyes never leaving Ichigo even though he was just standing there, leaning against his own sword, mask tipped up to his forehead.

"Done?" he asked, sounding almost bored and Kensei shook his head, forcing himself back to his feet, getting a grin for it and then Ichigo yanked his mask down over his face again.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo checked his patients condition, relieved to find he was breathing easier and his fever had finally broken. He checked the monitors and turned to go but paused and looked back at the bed, eyes widening in surprise as he found Ukitake's eyes open, the man blinking dazedly. "Ukitake-Taichou, can you hear me?" he asked and green eyes slowly focused on him, a good sign.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Waking up was a surprise, he vaguely remembered trying to force himself to keep moving, to find her, then nothing. He blinked up at a low, wooden, ceiling, hearing strange noises around him…this wasn't the Fourth. Then a face was hovering over him….one he knew so well but that was impossible.

"Ukitake-Taichou, can you hear me?" the voice wasn't at all familiar and he forced himself to focus, seeing the distinctive hair colour. This…this was the one who had killed Byakuya...they were right, he looked so much like Kaien. He saw him frown in concern, why? Oh! He managed a tired nod, seeing the concern fade some. "You've been very ill so you shouldn't try to move. Your fever seems to have finally broken which is good. You're lucky we found you when we did."

That answered how he'd gotten wherever he was, had to be one of their camps. A scout must have found him and brought him in rather than simply killing him. Why? He had no relevant intelligence. Soul Society would not make a deal for his return either.

"Are you thirsty?"

"Y…esss." He coughed and was surprised to find far less pain. Instead of water a few small chips of ice were given to him.

"Suck on them slowly."

"Who?" he was so tired.

"Ichigo. Get some sleep, you still have a lot of healing to do."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sōsuke looked at Kisuke's report, much of the scientific work was beyond him. They simply weren't the same kind of scientist, although they both had a good grasp of many fields beyond their main interests. What it boiled down to was that Isshin was correct, Ukitake had been poisoned, it was very subtle, but it was there. He was working on an antidote, but it would take some time. It wouldn't cure his illness, but it would vastly improve his health. Then the question would become, what to do with him? They could use him, the man was brilliant and had been a Captain longer than any of his group had been alive, baring Shinji anyway. Having him defect would be a major blow to Soul Society. Were the possible gains worth the risk?

 _TBC…_


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: not mine_

 _Merry Christmas everyone! It's after midnight here so posting on Christmas day._

 **Chapter 13**

Jūshirō forced his eyes open, finding himself in the room he'd woken in before, hearing the same machine noises, though the boy, Ichigo did not seem to be present.

"You're a mess," a familiar voice commented and he slowly turned his head to see Shinji leaning against the wall. He looked strange without his Captain's haori, Shihakushō, and with his hair cut short. Shinji walked towards him and grabbed a cup of ice chips. "Thirsty?" he asked and he appeared genuinely concerned for his well-being which was unexpected

Jūshirō nodded, accepting the ice chips and sucking gratefully on them even as he observed the younger male. He had seen him only twice since he had been…changed, neither under the best of circumstances either. Shinji moved differently, a more liquid grace behind every movement. There was no rage or hunger…nothing Hollow about him at all. He blinked as a door open and in walked Isshin, looking older than he remembered. Really, Shinji appeared to have not aged at all but Isshin had, more proof that there was no judging how fast or slow a Shinigami would age.

"You're awake, good," Isshin offered instead of a greeting, walking over to look at the machines Jūshirō could barely see. "Your fever's showing no signs of returning and your oxygen levels are a lot better. Any difficulties breathing?"

He thought it over and realised the answer was no, not at the moment anyway. "No," he answered. It was easy to forget that Isshin had once served in the Fourth and he remembered reading a report stating he was one of the Healers for the group. "I…actually feel better than I have in years," he admitted, confused and Shinji smirked.

"Ya can thank Urahara for that. Oh, and Ichigo for coming up with the idea."

"Idea?" he asked even as Isshin did something to the bed, lifting the head so that he was reclining rather than lying flat on his back, letting him see more of the room.

"Someone has been poisoning you for the last few centuries at least," Shinji answered seriously and Jūshirō frowned.

"We sent tissue samples to Urahara and he was able to create an antidote. It isn't a cure for your illness but you should begin to feel a lot better as the poison is fully neutralised," Isshin explained.

Poison? But who would do that and why? Centuries meant it was before the mess with Aizen and the group. He tried to think of when he'd taken a turn for the worst…one hundred and forty years ago I spent three weeks in the Fourth after the worst attack ever, since then my illness has been worse."

"Then that's likely when it began. Did anything happen that you remember?"

"Nothing immediately comes to mind," he answered. The idea someone had poisoned him made him feel sick. He knew he wasn't healed; he could still feel the illness in his body. But why would they heal him at all? The poison could be a lie, they had no reason to tell him the truth. Then again, he was their prisoner so did they gain anything by lying about it? Despite his like of playing games and the nature of his Zanpakutō at inverting the senses…Shinji had never been deceitful in all the time he'd known him. He'd been very straightforward and blunt on certain subjects and poisoning was a topic that would count. Isshin was a healer, would that trump any plan or desire to lie to him?

Shinji snorted, gaining his attention again. "Relax, no one's gonna hurt ya unless you start something. Other than that mess after Shiba's death, for which we're as much ta blame as you, ya haven't been in this fight." He looked at the clock and smirked. "Your daily visitor will be here in a few minutes." He looked at Isshin. "Think he can have the dignity of cleaning up beyond a sponge bath?"

Isshin frowned and checked him over. "A very quick wash while seated in the shower should be alright, so long as someone is present to ensure you don't injure yourself."

How long had it been since he'd been able to leave his sickbed? Other than his ill-thought-out attempt to find Rukia anyway. He would prefer a proper bath but obviously there wasn't enough time. Who could have possibly been coming to see him daily? Lisa? She'd been almost a second lieutenant to him with how often she had to track Shunsui down to his Division. "That sounds wonderful," he admitted, earning chuckles from the others. Isshin then began disconnecting him from the strange machines while Shinji left the room.

"Most of these are simply for monitoring your condition. I'll leave the canula in and reconnect the IV when you come back, you need the extra fluids and it makes administering the antidote easier."

He wasn't sure what an IV was but it obviously had to do with the thin tube that had been connected to the device inserted into his arm. Shinji returned and they moved to help him sit and then stand and in the end Shinji picked him up and carried him into the bathroom just down the hall. He was soon stripped and seated under a fall of warm water, Shinji watching from nearby.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rukia followed Ichigo into the medical room and froze as she stared at the man reclining on the bed, hair damp. "Taichou?" she called shakily and he looked away from Hirako to see her, eyes widening before he lifted a hand towards her and she darted forward to clasp it, relieved to find his skin felt warm but not too warm. "You're awake," she was so relieved.

"Rukia," he smiled at her, squeezing her hand. "How are you here?"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo looked at Shinji and then at the door and he nodded, the two of them leaving the room to give at least the illusion of privacy to them. They moved down the hall where they could monitor what was going on without hearing every word. They knew Rukia was not going to try and kill the Captain she cared for so much. Ichigo wondered how he would react to finding out what his own Division had done to her. The Ukitake he had known would be furious to learn what had happened while he was too ill to stop it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jūshirō held Rukia's hand, utterly relieved to find her alive and seemingly well. He could not see her Zanpakutō anywhere and she was no longer in uniform but she was clean and well rested. He listened as she explained what had happened from her point of view and how she wasn't actually sure how she had come to be wandering around Karakura. What did it say about their society that she had received better treatment from her 'captors' than her own people? He was relieved that she had been treated well but he wasn't sure about the offer to join that she had been given. Though, what other option did she truly have? If she returned to Soul Society without protection… his own offer of protection would be worthless, after all, it appeared someone had been poisoning him for longer than she had been a Shinigami.

"How did you get here Taichou? Did…did they kidnap you?" she sounded very confused and he shook his head.

"I had a missing subordinate to find," he answered, smiling teasingly at her and her eyes widened.

"You could have died!"

"According to Isshin, had I remained in Soul Society I would have."

"What?" she looked him over and he knew he looked healthier than he had in years.

"According to them, I have been slowly poisoned for around the last one hundred and forty years. Urahara has created an antidote and that is why I am as recovered as I am."

"Poison?" She asked in horrified shock and he didn't blame her.

He didn't want to believe it, yet the diagnosis fit. He and Shunsui had both tried to argue for the Hollowfied Shinigami to be given a chance to gain control of themselves but had been denied by not only the Central 46 but Yamamoto which had hurt a little but he was used to his old teachers inability to accept anything even slightly different. He had always spoken his mind to him, had that brought him the wrong kind of attention? Made someone label him a liability to be sidelined? He knew it wasn't Yamamoto, he would have simply killed or punished him. Of course, it was possible there was no poison, that they had found a way to at least partially heal his illness and called it the result of poisoning to turn him against Soul Society. He didn't think Isshin or Shinji would do such thing, but Aizen and Urahara? The boy, Ichigo, there was something brutally honest about him which made him doubt he would be involved in such a lie either.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Shunsui listened to the poor officer from the Fourth, the sixth seat Yamada Hanatarō, as he shakily explained Jūshirō had vanished from his bed. How? He knew his friend, his brother in all but blood, was dying. He shouldn't be able to stand unassisted let alone walk! He should never have told him about Rukia…had he tried to go after her? Search parties were spread out to find him but Shunsui turned and began his own search, despite orders to stand down. He had known Jūshirō longer than some of the members of the 46, he would not abandon him to others to find.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kisuke packed up what he would need and then slipped away from the shop under cover of night, heading for the base. He wanted to see Ukitake for himself to see if there was anything more he could do to help him. And yes, he wanted to meet Ichigo properly. He had received reports on him and seen him in that one fight himself and it had all made him very curious. Especially since apparently he was still technically alive. He had never even dreamed it was possible for a living soul to become a Visored or even a Shinigami. He had theorised it may be possible to temporarily transfer power to one, like the rumour of a human about thirty odd year ago but the rumour was never proven, the man had died.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo grinned at Love, not that he could see it since they were both wearing their masks. All of the Visored were improving as he pushed them to learn more about their Hollow powers. It felt good, a way of returning the favour for the way his Visored had trained him what felt like a lifetime ago.

There was something of a lull in the fighting at the moment and they were making the most of it to get some solid training in. It wasn't likely to last much longer, everyone who knew the identity of the high security patient knew that eventually someone would realise they had the Captain and efforts to 'rescue' him would begin. It was hoped that Shunsui would listen, especially since Ukitake's health was so improved. He was still dying, but he still had possible centuries before it actually happened, rather than the months he'd been facing before.

Ichigo did wonder if the man had been poisoned in his world as well and it had gone unnoticed because he hadn't taken an injury like he had here. It was weird, he would have thought that with a more loyal Aizen, this world would have been better than his, and yet it was darker in many ways. He didn't know why either, what was the fundamental difference between the two? It's not like it was his actions, the split had happened long before he was ever born. It was an interesting puzzle but one that he'd probably never know the answer to.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Isshin peered into the kitchen at hearing a fshriek to see Yuzu darting away from her sister who was armed with the hose from the sink, spraying water at her. Ichigo was watching them from a safe distance and while he was silent, Isshin could see the amusement his was doing little to try and hide. That was good, he had been worried the young man would find the girls a painful reminder of his loss but instead they had seemed to sooth it. He bit back a chuckle as Yuzu moved towards Ichigo, his daughter yelping and then laughing as Ichigo scooped her up and onto his shoulders, moving her well out of Karin's attack range. Watching them…it was like watching what it would have been like if their son had survived. He slipped away before the girls noticed him but he knew Ichigo was aware of his presence, amber eyes having flicked in his direction earlier.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kisuke observed the young man as he worked competently on an injured Arrancar, not one he recognised. He bit back a chuckle when Ichigo lightly slapped the purple haired male upside the head, scolding him for being an idiot and trying something new without anyone there to help. He had an interesting bedside manner it seemed. The sheepish look the seemingly young being gave the orange haired young man was even more amusing.

He saw no sign of Ichigo's blades but he'd read the report, somehow he could call and dismiss them at will. If that ability could be taught it would be very useful. He'd also heard of young Kuchiki's theory about Ichigo and Kaien, but the odds of it being possible were ridiculously slim…give him a few centuries to work on it and he may manage something but Kurotsuchi? No, his old third seat was good at what he did but not so good at the kind of science such a feat would need. Perhaps if he had continued his research into an alternate to what had happened to the Visored a way would be known but he had stopped that kind of work as soon as he realised how dangerous it was becoming, that the substance he'd been seeing begin to form may have some will of its own, he had destroyed the research. No, creating a Hōgyoku was far too dangerous, especially if Soul Society had gotten their hands on it.

"Can I help you Geta-boshi?" Ichigo asked once his patient was gone and he was cleaning up.

Kisuke smirked and entered the room. "Don't you like my hat?" he asked and Ichigo rolled his eyes. "You picked up on Ukitake's worsening condition being due to an outside source. Mind looking some things over with me?" he asked and that got a blink of surprise.

"Me? Wouldn't one of the others be better? I never finished my medical degree."

"Yet you can heal with Kaidō and appear to know enough about human methods to be trusted treating patients. Sometimes a lot of formal learning can get in the way of an intuitive leap," Kisuke explained. Okay, he just wanted a chance to observe him more but a fresh pair of eyes could be very useful.

Ichigo stared at him before sighing, running a hand through his hair, but he nodded. "I'm done here in an hour."

"I look forward to working with you."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo watched him go, biting back another sigh as Shiro giggled. Yeah, this was not going to end well. If anyone was going to work out anything near the truth about him, it was Kisuke. Maybe…that would be okay?

" _You need to speak with someone,"_ the Old Man offered quietly. He spoke with them all the time but they were part of his soul, it wasn't the same as talking with another individual.

" **For once he's right,"** Shiro grumbled. **"It'd be nice if the rain would stop for longer than when your with the twins."**

He winced slightly; they both hated the rain but that was almost all there ever was in his inner world now. He felt horrible about it but that didn't stop it. The whole place was so flooded all the time now that soon all of the buildings would be totally submerged. He couldn't help it, even seeing the people he'd lost walking around, he still knew it wasn't the ones he'd lost one by one, the ones he had failed.

 _TBC…_


End file.
